


You make me feel

by Swanheart



Series: The turning point [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theodore Nott, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, POV Theodore Nott, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Series, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Blaise Zabini, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart/pseuds/Swanheart
Summary: This was Blaise. His best mate. The same man he had known since childhood. The man who was pretty much like a brother to him. And a fuckboy.This was not going to end well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: The turning point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065401
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished writing Change of plans, I felt bad for Theo. That's why I wanted to write about him, and here it is (with some Drarry as well), even if no one is going to read it. 🙈
> 
> I'm posting new chapters as soon as I can.
> 
> Let me know what you think! ❤️
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle 😊

Another loud knocking from the other side of the door.

"Theo."

"Yea, yea. I'm coming."

Theodore Nott took one last look in the large mirror on the wall, where a handsome young man with deep dark eyes was staring back at him.

His medium length, dark hair was magnificently set, and he was wearing the sexiest clothes he had found from his wardrobe: an expensive, black dress shirt and dark jeans that both looked perfect on him, emphasizing his tall and thin body.

He wasn't a guy who enjoyed going to pubs or clubbing a lot but the times he did leave his flat, he really wanted to put an effort to his looks, and so he had done today.

He pulled his long, black leather jacket on and looked into the mirror one more time. Let's admit it, he had never looked better. He might actually get lucky tonight. He made another sexy pose, admiring himself.

"We're already late", he heard Greg's disgruntled voice saying again, cutting his thoughts, and he sighed, walking to the door and finally opening it.

Greg, who lived in the same building in London (Greg on the third floor and Theodore himself on the first floor) had an annoyed look on his face.

"You're even worse than Draco."

"Shut up", Theodore said tiredly, closing the door behind him.

\---

When they finally arrived to the agreed place in front of the new nightclub for witches and wizards, they already saw their old classmate standing there and waiting for them, looking more annoyed than ever.

"There you are. What the _hell_ took you so long?!"

Theodore's mouth went dry as he took a closer look at the man who he hadn't seen in months after their last school year had ended.

The man looked as gorgeous as ever - no, actually even more gorgeous - with his now almost shoulder-length long platinum hair, beautiful deep grey eyes that Theodore loved so much, long eyelashes and perfect, plump lips. So stunning, so damn perfect, the object of his love... Draco Malfoy.

Seeing the man again after all those months... Merlin. He had really thought that he had finally got over the man, but now he realized that his feelings hadn't died completely. No, he was still attracted to the man. The man who had never cared the same way about him, and never would...

"My fault, sorry", he admitted. "Couldn't decide what to wear."

Draco's eyes travelled from Theodore's head to toes.

"Well, at least your time didn't go wasted for nothing", the blond finally said, negligently. "You look good."

"You think so?" Theodore asked, more flattered by the other man's comment than he should have been.

To tell the truth, he had secretly hoped that Draco would notice how sexy he looked tonight. Though Theodore had given up dreaming about it a long time ago, deep down he still somehow hoped that maybe someday Draco would finally come to his senses and realize that it was actually Theodore who would be the perfect man for him.

Theodore had always been there for Draco. During their school years he had listened to Draco's worries, helped him with anything he had ever asked, offered the man a shoulder to cry on when he had needed it... Honestly, he had done anything he could to make Draco love him back, but it had all been for nothing.

All Draco had talked about was the four-eyed, messy haired boy with an ugly scar on his forehead. The stupid, hotheaded idiot who had loathed Draco and even acted violently towards him. Theodore had no idea why Draco had fallen in love with Harry Potter instead of him, but somehow it had happened, and it had really broken Theodore's heart.

And to make the matters even worse and to Theodore's great shock, after many years of waiting, Potter had finally ended up falling for Draco too. Theodore had started to notice that Potter's eyes kept following Draco all the time, almost burning holes to his perfect body, wherever they were.

At first Theodore had thought that it was only about lust. That Potter only wanted to get to Draco's pants, use him for a while and boost his ego even more. But no, there had been more in it than he had thought. Potter had actually fallen in love with Draco, and even left his pretty girlfriend for him. In the end Theodore himself had ended up helping the two to get together. He had actually had a chance to try to steal Draco to himself, but he had offered his help to Potter. He had been too kind-hearted to take what should have been his.

And now when he thought about it, he felt very bitter about it. He realized what an idiot he had been by helping someone like Potter. Potter was the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour of the wizarding world, and he could have had almost anyone he wanted... but of all the people he had just happened to want Draco, the only man that Theodore had wanted, and got him just like that. It was so fucking unfair.

"Well, _yeah",_ Draco said before already changing the subject by gesturing towards the door of the club. "Let's go already. I'm thirsty."

\---

Almost an hour later they were sitting on the comfy couches at the club, sipping their drinks and catching up since they hadn't seen for months.

Draco kept telling how well he was doing and Theodore was feeling very conflicting things. He was glad to hear that Draco was doing well, but at the same time he was also feeling bitter about it.

"What about _you,_ Theo?" Draco finally asked when Greg had just finished telling about his recent activities. He took another sip of his yellow coloured drink, his stormy grey eyes turning to Theodore. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much", Theodore answered. "Still trying to find a job... Not too easy to get one when having a deceased Death Eater as a father. But you know all about that, don't you?"

Draco grimaced. "Yeah... That's why I'm planning for an own potions business."

Theodore sneered at that. It was all so easy for Draco. Draco really had born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He and his family had so much money that he could do anything he wanted, not having to worry about anything. Theodore didn't even understand why Draco would want to start a business since he already had more than enough money for the rest of his life. Not to forget the fact that he also lived in a huge flat with Potter who wasn't indigent either. Draco's business would probably have no trouble to success either because he now had a famous hero as his beloved, even if he was an ex-Death Eater himself. Things really didn't go fairly.

Theodore himself wasn't doing as well as Draco. He lived in an old, ugly, too small flat and his both parents were dead. His mother had died when he had been only three years old, and he had been raised by his Death Eater father since then. His father, who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. The only wealth that Theodore now had, was his patrimony. Luckily, his father hadn't been poor either, but Theodore still needed to find a job, sooner or later.

"What about your love life? Found anyone special yet?"

Theodore lifted his gaze back to Draco at the other side of the table.

"Nah...", he replied as negligently as he could. "Not yet..."

Draco smirked. "You're just being too picky", he said in his familiar, outspoken way, taking another sip.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him", Greg commented from Theodore's right side.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ picky. I just haven't found the right one yet", he said tiredly, emptying his second glass of alcohol. He saw Draco and Greg exchanging meaningful glances. "I'll go get another drink", he added soon after, standing up and walking to the crowded bar counter.

He was irritated by his friends comments and didn't feel like talking about his love life any more with them. They did not understand. He was not as picky as his friends seemed to think, that was not the reason for him being single.

The main reasons were his personality and sexual preference. He wasn't as outgoing as his friends were, he had always been more reclusive and shy. It was not easy for him to just go and start talking to some random person, and it didn't help the case that he happened to be gay. He was afraid to get beaten or hexed if he would flirt with a wrong guy. He really did want to find a man for himself, or at least get laid once in a while, but he didn't know how.

He had only had one one-night stand right after they had graduated. He had been drunk as hell that night, and for some reason he had ended up in bed with some random hunk who had started flirting with him at the pub. As annoying as the man had been, he had kept buying Theodore a lot of drinks and in the end Theodore had been completely wasted and thought: what the hell, let's try it.

It had been his very first time having sex, and not at all pleasurable experience. It had been far from what he had expected: the man had taken him roughly, with no preparation or lube, and Theodore had been in huge pain, bleeding, restrained tears burning in his eyes and just wishing that it would be over already. It had felt like a rape, the man had only used him for his body and not given a damn about him. In the end Theodore had hexed the hunk so that he passed out, and he had immediately fled from the other man's flat, gone home and cried his eyes out. He had never seen the man again. He didn't even remember his name, and he didn't want to either.

That was all the experience he'd had about sex. And about men. He did know that there some were muggle gay clubs where he could find someone, but he never dared to go there alone. Besides, he didn't want a relationship with a muggle. Sex would be OK but a relationship with one... nah. And, he'd rather have a proper relationship than just one-night stands...

Theodore sighed and glanced at his side, seeing a very, very good-looking wizard with light-brown hair and beautiful blue eyes waiting for a drink right next to him. He thought about trying to start some kind of conversation but before gathering courage to do so, he already noticed a ring around the other man's ring finger. He sighed again. Of course, all the good-looking ones were always straight... or taken.

As he kept waiting for his turn, he was soon joined by Draco on his other side.

"Really, Theo, you shouldn't be too picky", the blond immediately said to his ear, only for him to hear. "You never know who could be the man of your life."

Draco's warm breath against Theodore's ear gave him chills, and it drove him mad that the man still had the same effect on him after all this time.

"Draco", he started in a cold tone. "I didn't come here to look for a man. I came because you wanted us three to get together again."

"I know that", Draco said, a smirk on his face. "But _come on,_ look around! Hot witches and wizards all around! Just pick your favourite. I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting a shag with _those_ clothes on."

Theodore trembled. Why did Draco have to keep doing this to him?! Didn't the other man realize what effect his words and closeness caused him?

"Well, there is _one_ man in this club who I'd be more than willing to shag", he said. "And we both know damn well who that is. So unless you've changed your mind, just shut up already, will you?"

His answer caught Draco off guard. The moment he finished his sentence, he saw the blond's expression turn serious and his cheeks reddening a little.

 _"Oh...",_ Draco said, sounding very tense. He ran his hand through his platinum locks, clearly out of words.

"That's what I thought", Theodore said with a snort.

A long silence fell over them, only disturbed by the loud music and all the other noise in the club.

"Theo, I...", Draco finally started, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to say. "I didn't know that you still..." His voice faded away.

"You kept obsessing over Potter for years, but you thought that I would get over you in a few _months?"_ Theodore said with a cold laugh.

Draco was looking very uneasy now. "Well, I... I don't know. I guess I just thought that since we haven't seen each other that much anymore, it might have helped..."

Theodore sneered. "That's what I thought too", he said. "Until we met today, again." He turned to face the other man, who was staring right back at him with his beautiful grey eyes. "I still want you, Draco."

Draco was fiddling with his hair again, looking very uneasy. "Theo, I...", he started. "I don't know what you want me to say. You do know that I'm with Harry..."

"I know you're with him", Theodore sighed tiredly. "I know it very well. But if he ever messes up -"

"Theo, _don't_ even start", Draco said, but Theodore wasn't listening to him.

"No, listen! If you ever get tired of him, or he messes up, you know where to find me, Draco. You can always come to me."

"Theo...", was all that Draco managed to say.

"If you two break up, or you'd like to-"

_"You wish."_

They both turned around, and Theodore's face froze. Right behind them was standing - of course - none other than Potter himself.

The man was wearing a tight, dark brown shirt and black trousers, and he had a white gold expensive looking watch on his left wrist. Since graduating, he seemed to have gained a little more muscles. His black, messy hair was a bit shorter and more groomed than before, and instead of his old, ugly glasses he had bought new, still round but more stylish ones. Though Theodore wouldn't have wanted to admit it, Potter looked pretty hot.

Theodore had no idea how long Potter had been standing behind them, but from the sour look on the man's face he could tell that he had heard more than enough.

 _"Harry?"_ Draco gasped, looking as surprised as Theodore. "What are _you_ doing here? You said that you'd rather stay home."

"I changed my mind", Potter answered curtly, his green eyes boring into Theodore's dark one's. "It seems like I made the right decision."

Theodore was running his hand through his dark brown hair, feeling like a total idiot. He had messed things up again. "Uh...", was all he could get out of his mouth. He was very well aware of the fact that Potter's arrival had gathered many inquisitive eyes on them. He was a famous hero after all.

"You just don't get it, do you? He's _NOT_ up for grabs."

Though Potter's tone was still surprisingly calm, Theodore noticed that his pupils were dilated of restrained anger.

Draco seemed to notice the same thing. "Harry, calm down", he said, lowering his voice as much as he could so that Potter was still able to hear it. "Don't cause a scene here, okay?"

Potter flashed a wide fake smile at his boyfriend. "I _am_ calm, baby", he said.

"No, you're not", Draco said. "Let's get you a drink. It's almost our-"

"We are discussing this _right now",_ Potter cut him off, his tone getting colder again as he turned his eyes on Theodore.

Theodore swallowed hard. He still remembered all too well how Potter had attacked him once, a year ago at Hogwarts, and he didn't want to relive it. Potter really was a hotheaded idiot, but he could not blame anyone else but himself this time if he'd get beaten up again.

"Everyone is looking at us", Draco said, his eyes travelling through the club.

"You listen to me now, _Theodore",_ Harry said to Theodore, not paying any attention to his boyfriend's comment. "Because I am not saying this again." He took a step closer. _"Keep your hands off my man."_

Theodore was about to say something back, but it was finally his turn to order a drink. He didn't need to ponder for long because he knew that he needed something very strong now, after Potter's arrival. He ordered two shots and drank them instantly, before ordering another larger drink right after. Draco gave him a slightly worried, apologizing look when it was his and Harry's turn to make an order.

"What would you like to drink?" Theodore heard Potter asking from Draco, before he took his drink and left the bar counter. He walked to their table where Greg was sitting alone on the couch and sipping his beer.

"Potter's here", he announced, sitting next to his friend. "And I should probably find another table for myself."

Greg furrowed his brows at him. "What happened?" he asked. Seeing the uneasy look on Theodore's face he soon added: "God dammit Theo, please tell me that you didn't try to hit on Draco again."

"I did", Theodore said with a grimace. "Potter heard me and... well, you can guess the rest. It was stupid of me."

Greg sighed. "It was. He's _not_ into you."

"I know", Theodore said tiredly. "I don't know why I did it again. I'm an idiot."

Greg gave him a pitiful look. "I'm saying this for your own good, Theo: forget about him. He's _never_ going to leave Potter. Not for you, not for anyone."

Theodore glanced wistfully at the bar counter where Potter had wrapped his arm possessively around Draco, and gave another sigh.

"It's time for you to move on", Greg said, patting Theodore's shoulder. "There are lots of men out there. You will find someone eventually, when you least expect it."

Draco and Potter soon joined them with their new drinks, taking seats at the other side of the table. Theodore avoided looking at the pair and kept talking with Greg instead, completely ignoring the glares that Potter was sending him.

From time to time Theodore's gaze wandered around the club, seeing lots of ok looking wizards everywhere. Greg was right. It was time for him to move on and forget about Draco.

\---

The next two hours went in a haze for Theodore. All the alcohol was starting to take a huge effect on him, and he was starting to be very drunk. He kept chatting with Greg until the other man wanted to go buy another beer and Theodore himself had to go use the toilet again.

The toilet was also crowded and when Theodore finally returned, their table had been taken by some other people, a purple haired witch and her boyfriend, and Greg, Draco and Potter were nowhere to be seen.

 _Great,_ Theodore thought by himself. Where the hell had everyone gone to?

He decided to go for a little walk around the club, to try to find the others, or at least Greg.

The music turned to faster and louder and the disco lights were flashing as he entered the other section of the club, trying to find a way past the crowd.

He only had to follow where everyone else's eyes were headed to find Potter and Draco. They were dancing on the large dance floor together, shamelessly grinding against each other, not giving a damn that they were probably going to end up in the Daily Prophet again. After Potter had left the Weasley girl and ended up with Draco instead, his self-confidence had increased. Potter didn't give a damn about anyone's opinions anymore. He had become quite spontaneous, and he didn't seem to be ashamed of anything. He lived exactly the way he wanted to live, not like others expected him to.

Theodore continued his journey and was surprised to find Greg sitting with a random brown haired witch with a red dress at one of the couches. They seemed to be having an intense conversation and Theodore decided that it was best to not interrupt them. _Great,_ he thought again. Even Greg seemed to be getting lucky tonight, and Theodore was alone again. What the hell was he even doing here?

He soon found himself heading towards the exit, giving one last glance at the dance floor, where Potter and Draco were now glued to each other, openly sharing a long, intense kiss in front of everyone's eyes. Yep, he definitely didn't feel like staying a minute longer.

Few minutes later he was already standing in a queue, waiting to get his jacket and then leave, when he suddenly felt a hand landing on his shoulder, startling.

 _"Theo?!"_ he heard a drunken voice say. "Is that you?!"

Theodore wasn't able to recognize the owner of the voice immediately because of his own drunken state, but the voice definitely sounded familiar. He slowly turned around, meeting the other man's dark brown eye's gaze.

 _"Blaise?"_ he asked with his brows furrowed, totally astounded.

The other man gave a nod, lips curving up to a wide grin. Theodore's face brightened immediately.

"Holy shit. Blaise!" he found himself gasping, throwing his arms around the man and pulling him into a friendly hug.

He hadn't seen Blaise since they had graduated, so it really was a happy reunion. They had been sending letters to each other after that, but they hadn't met face to face though Blaise had suggested it.

Blaise hugged him back, letting out a warm laugh next to his ear. "Good to see you, Theo", he said.

"Good to see you too", Theodore answered.

After they detached themselves from one other, they were looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Blaise had changed very little since Theodore had last seen him. His black hair was slightly longer though. He was wearing a tight, black t-shirt and Theodore couldn't help noticing that Blaise looked quite fit.

"Don't tell me you're planning to leave already?" Blaise cut his thoughts.

Theodore moved his right hand to rub the nape of his neck, glancing towards the exit. "Yeah... I came here with Greg and Draco, but they both found better company..."

"...and left you on your own", Blaise finished his sentence and Theodore gave a slow nod. "Well", Blaise continued. "I'm alone too and since we haven't seen each other for months, would you consider staying for a while longer?"

Theodore glanced towards the exit one more time before meeting his old friend's hopeful gaze again.

"I'll buy you a drink", Blaise persuaded. "Whatever you'd like to drink."

"I've already had too many", Theodore said.

"So have I. But come on, one more won't kill you", Blaise said with a smirk.

Theodore let out a sigh, and flashed a smile at his friend. "Fine then. _One_ more."

"Great!" Blaise said happily. "It's about time we catch up."

Theodore agreed, and together they headed back to the bar counter.

\---

Theodore had only planned to drink one more drink with Blaise and leave, but things turned out differently after all. They just kept talking, laughing and buying more drinks, and soon they were both even more wasted and on a very cheerful mood, and Theodore had completely forgotten his former plan of going home early.

In the end, Theodore - who definitely wasn't the type of guy who liked to perform and definitely not dance in front of everyone's eyes - found himself being pulled by his arm to the disco section, and straight to the dance floor.

"Blaise, I don't dance", Theodore tried to object, but it was in vain.

Blaise glanced at him with a wide grin on his face, not listening to any objections. Instead, he led his friend to the same spot that Draco and Potter were still dancing at. It took a while before the pair noticed them.

"I can't believe it. Blaise!" Draco said.

The two started to exchange news in the middle of the dance floor, and Theodore kept dancing alone for a while. He saw many eyes lingering on him and felt awkward.

That was until Potter totally surprised him by coming to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to dance with him instead. At first Theodore had no idea how he was supposed to react. However, the huge amount of alcohol had done its job, and it didn't take long before he already found himself lost in the flashing lights and good music, his body making moves that he had had no idea he could do. The drunken Potter kept dancing with him - and even against him - with his eyes closed, and amused Theodore wondered if the man was so drunk that he didn't even realize who he was dancing with at the moment.

They kept dancing together in silence, and suddenly Theodore started to feel a little guilty because of what had happened earlier. Trying to hit on Draco behind Potter's back... Damn how low he had gone that night. No wonder Potter had been so mad at him. He would have been mad too.

"Potter?" he finally said quietly near the other man's ear.

"Hmm?" Potter hummed, slightly opening his green eyes.

"Uh", Theodore started, hesitating. He didn't know how Potter was going to react to what he was about to say. Theodore himself didn't even know why he felt the need to apologize to Potter either. It's not like they were friends or anything, and he wasn't a damn Hufflepuff... He was a Slytherin, and Slytherins never apologized for anything but still it just felt like a right thing to do at the moment. After all, Potter was his friend's boyfriend, and they would have to spend time together sometimes, sooner or later, so... "I'm... sorry", he sighed.

Potter was looking at him with a stolid, observing look on his face, not saying anything back.

"For earlier...", Theodore continued.

Potter kept looking at him with the same look as earlier, and Theodore was starting to feel like an idiot. Why the hell was he doing this?

"I shouldn't have... It's just still so hard to...", he was trying to find the right words to say but good lord, he only ended up babbling like a complete idiot.

"Forget about it", Potter finally said, surprising Theodore with his weirdly calm voice.

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "What?!" he asked, feeling very confused at the moment. This wasn't what he had expected.

"Tired of fighting...", Potter snorted. "And... I guess I'm supposed to apologize as well... for losing my temper."

Theodore grimaced slightly. "I deserved it", he said. He paused before adding: "Listen... I don't want to ruin what you guys have. You... make him happy."

Potter looked a little uneasy. He glanced at their side towards Draco who was still busy chatting with Blaise. "I'm trying my best", he said with a sigh. "But I still wonder what he sees in me."

Theodore was about to say something, but Draco and Blaise had finished their short conversation, and they were switching dancing partners again. Draco came to dance with Potter again, and Theodore ended up dancing with Blaise instead.

"Everything alright, Theo?" Blaise asked him with a small, tentative smile on his lips.

"Yeah... Great", Theodore answered quickly, still thinking about his earlier conversation.

The song ended and the club fell silent for a while, until another one began.

"Oh _yeah,_ I love this one", Blaise cheered.

Theodore had never heard the song before, but there was nothing strange about it since he wasn't used to listening to any music at all in general.

He held out a chuckle when Blaise started to dance way more daringly in front of him. He could tell that Blaise was used to go to clubs. The other man was moving adeptly to the music, swaying his hips confidently, and Theodore had to admit that Blaise's body and dance moves exuded sex. He was singing along the current song loudly at the same time, eyes closed. Theodore tried not to pay too much attention to Blaise and just concentrate on dancing, but from time to time he found himself staring at Blaise's fit body swaying right in front of his eyes a little longer than necessary.

In the end all four of them were dancing together, enjoying the good music and each other's company, having a blast. The more the alcohol took effect on Theodore, the better he was able to forget all his worries about finding a job, a better flat or a life-companion. All that mattered was tonight. He wanted to forget about everything else and just have fun with his old friends. Maybe he could get used to this clubbing thing after all...

\---

The bright sunlight was dazzling Theodore's eyes as he finally woke up the next day. He instantly closed his eyes tightly again with a loud groan and turned his back on the big window.

Fuck. The sudden movement got him groaning even more. His head was hurting like hell, and he regretted staying so late at the club. He had no clue when or how he had come home at night but at least he had. At least he hadn't ended up in some hunk's flat again... That's all that mattered. He let out a relieved sigh and just laid there...

Until he suddenly came to realize that his pillow felt different. The bed as well. His eyes flew wide open.

Instead of the familiar white worn-out wallpapers of his own flat, he found himself staring at the painted dark grey wall of clearly someone else's bedroom.

He instantly jumped up of the big double bed with black silk sheets. Merlin's balls! He was not in his own flat. He was not home. Where the hell was he?! Once again he had ended up in someone else's flat last night and... he was wearing nothing else but his black underpants.

Had he had sex? Theodore tried really hard to think what had happened, but the last thing that he could remember was dancing with Blaise, Draco and Potter. They had had a wonderful time. Theodore had felt so carefree, for once he had forgotten all his worries and... clearly ended up having too fun, it seemed.

Well, if he'd had sex last night, he hadn't been the receiving one. He wasn't feeling like it. The last time he'd had sex, his arse had been burning like hell afterwards and now there was nothing similar, but he was still almost naked and...

His eyes travelled desperately through the room, and finally he saw his clothes folded above a small dresser next to the door.

His head spinning, Theodore had just found his way to the dresser, and was about to start pulling his clothes on when he heard a door closing somewhere in the house and jumped again.

And then there were footsteps... slowly coming towards the room he was at.

Theodore started to quickly pull on his jeans, but he wasn't quick enough. There were three quiet knocks at the door before it opened and he heard someone walk in behind his back. There was a short silence and Theodore was holding his breath.

"Morning."

Thank god. He recognized his friend's voice and turned around. He had never felt so relieved.

"Ah, bloody hell", he said and let out a sigh. "Thank god it's you, Blaise! I'm at your place?"

Blaise gave a slow nod. "Where did you _think_ you were?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know", Theodore said with a shrug. "I had no idea." He finally closed the zip and the button of his jeans. "Why am I here? What happened?" He raised his gaze to look at his friend questioningly.

"My place was closer, and we were both too drunk to apparate", Blaise said, eyeing him closely. "You don't remember?"

Theodore was rubbing his eye with his hand, trying his best to remember. "No. Not much... The last thing I remember was dancing with you three. After that... nothing." He groaned again because of his terrible headache. "Fuck, my head... I drank too much... What happened later?"

Blaise didn't answer right away, and Theodore opened his eyes, glancing at his friend who was just standing there with an unreadable look on his face.

"Blaise, what is it?" he asked, starting to get a little worried. Had he said or done something? He had to know. "Don't tell me I did something stupid?"

The other man quickly shook his head and flashed a tiny smile at him. "Nah. We just came here, and I walked you to the bed. You fell asleep immediately", he said, glancing towards the bed.

Theodore was feeling ashamed for having been so wasted, and not remembering anything about it. "Sorry for being a burden", he said.

Blaise immediately turned to him again. "No need to be sorry. You weren't a burden."

Theodore was trying to pull his shirt on. "At least I could have slept on the couch instead of stealing your bed."

"Nah. It was no problem", Blaise said in a warm tone, letting out a yawn afterwards. "Anyway", he continued. "Feel free to use the shower if you'd like."

Theodore, who had already got his shirt on and was now sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling his socks on, shook his head. "Thanks... but I think I'll just go home", he muttered.

He soon finished with his socks and got up too quickly, once again groaning in terrible pain because of his head.

"Fancy a hangover potion?" Blaise asked.

"Oh fuck yes, please."

He followed Blaise out of the bedroom to the hallway that had two other doors as well, and along it to an open concept living room and kitchen.

As Blaise walked straight to the kitchen island to get the potion, Theodore's eyes travelled around the flat. Blaise had a nice, neat flat while Theodore's own was a cheap, narrow one-room flat. He felt a twinge of envy. You could tell by just looking around that the man was doing very well. Blaise and his mother were rich - because Blaise's mother had been widowed seven times - and also Blaise had told him that he had gotten a job from the ministry soon after graduating.

"You've got a nice flat", he finally commented.

Blaise glanced at him. "You like?" He closed the drawer with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah", Theodore said. "This is fucking _huge._ My own is a one-room."

He was still glancing around the room as Blaise walked to him, holding a vial that had the hangover potion in his hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks", Theodore said, taking the offered vial and poured the liquid down his throat instantly.

"I bought this place from a muggle, so this is a muggle flat", Blaise said. Theodore, however, had already noticed it because of the TV that was across the sofa. "But the location was perfect, so..."

"Love it anyway", Theodore said. "Besides, any place would be better than mine."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

"It is", Theodore said. "It's pathetic. You'd know if you'd see it. I'm moving out as soon as I find a better one with a decent rent." He gave the empty vial back to Blaise who walked back to the island to get rid of it.

"Feeling better?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks", Theodore answered. His headache was already gone, and he felt like he hadn't been drinking at all last night. All that was left was tiredness. Thank god they were wizards. " _A lot_ better."

"Good", Blaise said. "You can stay for breakfast. I had time to cook while you were still sleeping."

Theodore watched as his friend started to dish out different choices for breakfast with his wand.

"I told you that I'd go home", Theodore reminded, but in reality he was already drooling over the delicious looking breakfast that Blaise was currently conjuring to the dining table: bacon, eggs, toast, fruits...

"What's the hurry?" Blaise asked. "Got an angry boyfriend waiting at home?"

"No", Theodore answered. "I don't have any luck with men."

Blaise sneered. "You should be pleased", he said while sending the rest of the supplies to the table. "No one bossing you around, telling you what to do."

"Yeah... I guess so", Theodore said though he didn't quite agree with his friend. Once again having seen how happy Draco and Potter looked together, he would have given his right arm to have something similar himself. Someone to share a life with, someone to hold in his arms, someone to kiss... "What about you, Blaise?" he asked.

Blaise raised his eyebrow, pushing his wand to his jeans. "What about me?"

"Are _you_ in a relationship?" Theodore clarified.

Blaise stared at him for a while before bursting into laugher. Theodore was looking at his friend with his brows furrowed, wondering what was so funny.

 _"Me?_ Relationship? You're hilarious", Blaise laughed, shaking his head. He gestured towards the table and Theodore took a seat.

"What's so hilarious?" he asked, taking a toast and buttering it up.

"I don't do relationships, Theo", Blaise answered to his question, taking a seat across the table.

"Okay...?" Theodore said. "What about Pansy?"

"What about her?" Blaise asked while taking some bacon and eggs to his plate.

"Well, you were spending a lot of time with her when we were still at Hogwarts..."

"I did, but it was nothing serious", Blaise said. "I just fucked her a few times."

Theodore was surprised. He had thought that Blaise and Pansy had had something more between them, and so had everyone else as well. "Oh. I thought you two were together", he said, taking a bite of his toast.

"Nah... She's not my type", Blaise said.

Theodore was aware of the fact that for Blaise, physical attractiveness was a very important thing, and now when he thought about it, Pansy really didn't fit the bill at all. She was far from pretty.

"So you were just fucking her", he stated.

"Yeah", Blaise answered, taking a sip of his glass. "I'd never want a relationship with her. I don't think I want a relationship at all."

"At all?"

Blaise shook his head. "I told you, I don't do relationships", he said. "Being single is so easy. It's perfection. I can do whatever I want, fuck who I want without commitment..."

"And you don't get tired of just... fucking around?"

"Nope", Blaise said unhesitatingly. "I love sex, but a relationship... no. Definitely no."

Having realized that he and Blaise had the opposite views, Theodore didn't know what to say anymore, so he only ended up chewing his toast, gaze stuck on the table. He was trying to come up with another topic to talk about, but Blaise managed to speak first.

"I assume that you are more of a relationship type yourself?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I am", he said. "If I'll ever find the right guy, that is. I told you, I don't have any luck with guys."

"But you _are_ getting laid, right?" Blaise asked shamelessly, as if it was a completely natural topic.

The question totally caught Theodore off guard, and he had no idea what to answer. After all, his only experience had been with that annoying, selfish hunk, but there was no way he was going to embarrass himself by telling Blaise that he was still nearly a virgin.

"Theo? When was the last time you got laid?" Blaise asked after a while of waiting. He took another sip, eyeing him from behind his glass at the same time.

"Well...", Theodore started, still pondering what to answer.

He noticed Blaise's lips twitching. "Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

Theodore quickly shook his head. "No", he hurried to say. "I'm not. But it has been a while since last time." He continued eating his toast, avoiding eye-contact with his friend.

"Well, if that's the case, I happen to know a good muggle gay club", he heard Blaise saying. "We could go together sometime and find you a shag."

Theodore lifted his gaze and met Blaise's dark brown eyes. "Um... I have nothing against it, but... aren't you straight?"

To his big surprise, Blaise shook his head, rolling the bacon against his plate with his fork. "Far from it", he said. His lips curved to a smirk.

"But you were with Pansy."

"The thing with Pansy was... an experimentation", Blaise said. "Just satisfying my needs. Whereas the first time I got my hands on a hot guy... well, let's just say that I _definitely_ prefer blokes." There was a kinky smile on his lips as he finished his sentence and concentrated on eating again.

"Oh", Theodore said. "I always thought you were straight."

"Shocked?"

Theodore shook his head. Blaise's sexual orientation had definitely surprised him, but he wasn't shocked about it. To tell the truth, he was glad about it. Very glad.

"Of course not", he said. "Now I have someone to talk to about, you know... stuff."

"Oh absolutely", Blaise said casually. "You can always talk to me or ask about anything. I'm an expert." He winked at Theodore.

"Great", Theodore said, a small smile on his lips.

Finally he had someone to talk about men with, someone who understood him. Of course, he did have Draco and Greg too, but it was different with them. Draco was with Potter, Theodore's crush on Draco and his bitter behaviour had affected his and Draco's friendship a lot, and they hardly saw each other nowadays. And Greg... well, Greg was Greg. Greg was straight and even though they had shared a dorm in their 8th grade, and they happened to live in the same building at the moment, he didn't feel like discussing too personal stuff with him.

Blaise, instead, had always been easy to talk to. Blaise was shallow when it came to people's looks, but apart from that he was a good, trustworthy friend. Though they hadn't seen each other since graduating, nothing had seemed to change between them. And now that Theodore knew that Blaise was gay - or at least bisexual - it only made him even more easy to talk to.

"So, how about next Friday?"

Blaise's voice cut off Theodore's thoughts instantly. "Huh?"

"I'm taking you to the best club next Friday", Blaise clarified, wearing a smirk on his lips. "We are getting you a shag."

Theodore thought about his friend's suggestion for a while before finally accepting the offer. "Alright", he said. "Agreed."

It was time for him to forget about his stupid crush on Draco for good. It was time for a new chapter in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Friday, as planned, Theodore found himself from " _the best muggle gay club in London_ ", like Blaise called it. He was sitting on a comfy leather sofa next to Blaise, sipping his already second drink of the night.

"Well?" Blaise asked after a while of silence between them. "Seen anything you like yet?"

Theodore let his gaze wander through the club again. There were lots of good-looking and not so good-looking men everywhere. Some were dancing, some were chatting with one another, and some were just sitting alone or in small groups and eyeing for a right guy to approach.

"I don't know", he answered with a shrug. "Not yet, I guess."

Blaise was looking around the club too, and after a while the man turned to him with a wide smile on his lips, leaning a little closer.

"Even if you haven't seen anything you like yet, _they_ have definitely seen _you",_ he said.

"Really?" Theodore asked, glancing around.

"Really", Blaise said. "Tens of men are drooling over you, mate."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating", he said with a short laugh.

"I'm not. Just take a look around! For example, see that red-haired guy with green shirt over there?" 

Theodore glanced around, and it didn't take long before his eyes met with the redhead's. They kept staring at each other for a while before the other man shyly lowered his gaze to the glass he was holding.

"See?" Blaise said with a smirk. "There are already many guys hoping to get into your pants tonight, Theo, and we've been here like an hour. This night is going to be a success!"

Theodore took another sip and glanced around again, noticing more and more eyes headed towards them.

"How do you know they're drooling over _me?"_ he asked. "They might as well be looking at you."

Now it was Blaise's turn to roll his dark brown eyes. "Yeah right, don't be daft. Have you taken a look at yourself?" Theodore saw Blaise's eyes slowly travelling down his body. "Dammit mate, even I would take you home."

Theodore nearly spurt out his mouthful of drink. Hearing stuff like that coming from his friend's mouth... Wow. Blaise who was picky as hell, would take him home?

"Blaise!" he coughed.

"Sorry!" Blaise laughed. "It's not like I'm going to, of course, since you're my good mate. Just take it as a compliment."

Theodore was shaking his head with a smile on his lips, and took another sip before setting his drink back to the table.

"So...", he started, turning to face Blaise. "You _really_ think I look hot tonight, eh?"

Without any hesitation, Blaise gave a nod. "Well, _yeah",_ he said self-evidently. "I would be _blind_ if I didn't. You are going to get laid tonight, there's no doubt about it." He took a quick sip of his own drink, eyeing the selection at the same time. "So... what about the redhead, do you like him?"

Theodore took a quick look towards the red-haired guy again. Once again, their eyes met for like a second and the other man shyly looked away.

"Reminds me a little of Weasley", Theodore said, and heard Blaise sniggering. "But I think he's cute."

"He is", Blaise agreed. "And... clearly a newbie."

Theodore gave another look at the guy. Blaise was probably right. The guy really looked like he was here for the very first time and unsure of what he was supposed to do in here. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Also, he seems to have set his eyes on you", Blaise continued. "So, the question here is, are you going to give him what he wants or not?"

Theodore was feeling confused. Was this the way things worked here? This was far from what he had expected. He knew that he was a good-looking guy, but he hadn't expected it to be this easy. No wonder Blaise enjoyed being single, if finding someone to take home was this easy for him as well.

"Well?" he heard Blaise asking. "Are you?"

Theodore's eyes found the slim, red-haired guy again, who had just walked to the bar and was now waiting for his turn to order another drink.

"Because, if _you_ don't want him, _I'd_ gladly take him home and teach him a couple of things myself", Blaise continued.

Rolling his eyes, Theodore grabbed his glass from the table and quickly emptied it down his throat. 

"No", he said. "I'll go and have a chat with him."

"That's the right attitude", Blaise said with a grin. "Good luck to you, mate. You're not going to need it though."

Theodore stood up and headed towards the bar. He could feel people staring at him as he walked, their eyes travelling down his body that was covered by well-fitting black clothes. It gave him a little more confidence, and he wasn't feeling so nervous about what he was soon about to do. He soon reached the bar, starting to wait for his own turn next to the particular guy. 

It took a while before he was noticed. Theodore could see the redhead looking at him from the corner of his eye and tense up.

"Hi", Theodore said after a short wait.

"Hi", the other man answered demurely. 

Theodore, who wasn't a very bold person himself either, tried hard to think of a good way to start a conversation. This was not a familiar situation for him, he had never been hitting on anyone before, not like this. It had taken two years before he had had the courage to advance Draco, and he had done it by just walking over and kissing him out of the blue, only ending up scaring his friend away. 

"How is it going?" was the only thing that he came up with.

"Alright... I guess...", the guy said. "You?"

"Great..."

Silence fell over, and Theodore was already feeling awkward. What the hell was he supposed to talk about? There wasn't enough alcohol in his system to hit on a guy yet. He should have waited longer.

He quickly glanced at Blaise, who immediately raised his thumbs up and flashed a supportive smile at him.

"Is this your first time here?" Theodore found himself asking after turning towards the bar again.

He could see the redhead blushing a little. "Is it that obvious?" the man muttered.

"It's my first time too", Theodore hurried to say. "I've never been on a gay club before."

"Really?"

Theodore gave a nod. "Yes. My friend's been here before, and he wanted to show me this place."

"I thought he was your boyfriend." 

Theodore gave a short laugh. "No, he's not. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Okay", the redhead said. He was smiling for the first time. It was a shy, beautiful smile, and suddenly Theodore wasn't sure if this was a good idea after all. He had come here planning to find a simple one night stand, and this guy didn't seem like the right one for that. 

"I'm Lucas", the redhead said, offering his hand for him.

"Theodore", he said, shaking the offered hand. "But please, call me Theo. I hate my full name."

Lucas was smiling again. "Okay... Theo it is, then", he said. "I like your full name too, though", he added shyly.

"Uh... thanks", Theodore said, flashing a tiny smile back. "Your name is very nice too, Lucas."

After they had finally got their drinks, Theodore gathered his courage and asked the other man if he'd like to come sit with him and Blaise. Lucas was okay with it, and they soon made their way to the sofas where Blaise was still sitting.

"Lucas, this is Blaise", Theodore said. He watched the two shake hands before they took a seat at the sofa opposite to Blaise's.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas", Blaise said, giving the redhead a friendly smile. "I don't think I've seen you here before?"

Lucas shook his head. "You haven't. This is my first time here. I heard you come here often..."

"Yeah", Blaise said cheerfully. "I _love_ this club. This is like my second home."

The conversation kept going quite easily after that, mostly thanks to Blaise who always came up with something new to talk about. Theodore learned many things about Lucas. He was clearly a muggle, he had just turned 18, he had two sisters, he still lived at his parents and he was currently studying to become a nurse. 

The more they talked, the more Theodore was really starting to doubt about his plan to take Lucas home. Lucas was adorable. He was so young, he was very shy, he was clearly inexperienced... It didn't feel like a right thing to do to take him home and shag him for one night only. It felt wrong.

\---

And still, two more hours and some drinks later, Theodore found himself at his flat, hungrily kissing the cute redhead who was lying under him on his bed. He had already got rid of Lucas's clothes, the younger man was already wearing nothing but his blue underpants, and Theodore was unbuttoning his own shirt at the same time as they were kissing. Lucas was beautiful, he had lots of cute freckles on his slim body, and Theodore couldn't wait to fuck him. 

As he was getting rid of his own clothes, he was trying to remember all the advices that Blaise had given him earlier.

_'Always prepare him well. Use your tongue or your fingers, or both. Of course, you can use preparation spells too if he's a wizard, but it's so much better doing it all by yourself.'_

_'Never forget to use lube.'_

_'If it's a muggle, always remember to use a condom. If you get lucky and end up with a wizard, use a protection charm. It's a lot better fucking bare.'_

Theodore was soon kissing his way down on the redhead's body, pulling the blue underpants down at the same time. Lucas's hard cock sprang free, already dripping pre-cum, and Theodore immediately took it in his hand, starting to jerk him off skilfully.

His eyes were on Lucas's face. The man was very quiet in bed too, he wasn't talking at all, but he kept whimpering and fidgeting as Theodore pleasured him with his hand. Lucas's green eyes were tightly shut, and he was biting his lower lip.

"Does it feel good?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah... Don't stop...", Lucas answered almost inaudibly.

Theodore kept going, feeling pleased. He grabbed the lube that he had taken to the bed with his free hand, opened it and slicked his fingers with it. He was so excited. Finally he would know what sex was really supposed to be like, and instead of bottoming he would get to top. He would prepare the man well and fuck him good. He would make sure that Lucas would always remember him.

He was already searching for Lucas's hole with his lubed finger, when he suddenly noticed that the redhead had tensed up. His eyes had opened and there was a timid look on his freckled face as he was staring at Theodore. 

Theodore, of course, immediately stopped what he was doing, knowing that something wasn't right. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no", the other man started, quavering. "It's just that... I've... never done this before."

Theodore's stomach tightened. "You mean you've never...?"

Lucas shook his head, avoiding to look at him in the eyes. Instead, his eyes were directed to the window next to Theodore's bed. "I haven't. This is my first time... in everything", he said quietly.

Theodore felt guilt overwhelming him. He had noticed that Lucas was shy, but he hadn't imagined that Lucas would never have been in bed with someone. The man was a virgin, and Theodore would be his first? Of course, the idea was very tempting, but... 

He remembered his own first time and how painful it had been. Okay, the hunk hadn't prepared him at all, but still, his own first time had been with a one night stand, and Theodore regretted it badly. It should have happened with someone else, not on a whim with a complete stranger who only cared about himself... And now that he knew that Lucas was a virgin... he didn't want him to experience his first time like this. Lucas was so adorable, and he deserved a lot better. He deserved to have his first time with someone who cared about him, someone who wanted a relationship with him, and Theodore was pretty sure that he didn't want a serious relationship with a muggle. 

This was wrong. He couldn't do this. 

He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his lubed fingers to his sheets.

"Theo?" he heard Lucas whispering.

"We can't do this", Theodore said, back turned towards the other man.

Lucas's face dropped. "Don't you want me?" he asked. Theodore could hear strong disappointment in his voice.

"It's not that", he said, staring at his feet. "I _do_ want you, there's nothing wrong with you. You are very, very attractive. But... this is not right, Lucas. Your first time isn't supposed to be with me."

Lucas was clearly taken aback. "But... I..." He was out of words. "But I... want you..."

"I know, Lucas. But your first time is not supposed to be with a stranger from a club who doesn't respect you", Theodore clarified. 

"You don't respect me?"

"Not enough", Theodore said with a sigh. "Your first time should be with someone who cares about you. My first time was with a stranger, and I've regretted it ever since. I can't do the same to you." He could hear Lucas pulling his underpants back up. "You deserve better."

The horrible memories of his first time were once again coming back to him, and he buried his face in his hands. It didn't take long before he felt the other man's arms wrapping around him from behind and warm lips pressing against the back of his neck. 

"Hey", Lucas whispered against his skin. "Are you alright?"

Theodore let out a heavy sigh, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah", he said, trying to sound strong and to gather himself up. "Just bad memories, that's all... I'm fine." He turned his face to the side, flashing a tiny, sad smile to the other man.

"Theo", the redhead said, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "I like you", he muttered against Theodore's skin. "And I wouldn't mind having my first time with you. You seem like a good man."

The rest of Theodore's smile faded away. "You're wrong", he said. "I'm not a good man. I was going to fuck you and never see you again after tonight. I'm nothing but a selfish dick."

"You're not", Lucas said. Instead of getting angry like Theodore had expected to happen, the other man's voice was calm and warm.

"You know nothing about me", Theodore said. "I've treated people badly. Even the one I loved." He let out another heavy sigh, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"The one you loved?" Lucas repeated, his grip tightening around Theodore.

"Yeah", Theodore said. He remembered all too well what horrible things he had shouted at Draco's face when the blond wouldn't sleep with him. He had made Draco cry and hate him for months after that. "He didn't feel the same way as I, and I hurt him quite badly." Lucas didn't say anything. Theodore felt stupid for whining about his past to a stranger, and quickly continued: "The point is, I'm not as good as you think. Don't trust people too easily, okay?"

"Okay...", Lucas said almost inaudibly, clearly deep in thoughts. "But I still don't think you're a bad person", he said after a while of silence. "And I really like you."

Theodore turned to look at him, a tiny, sad smile on his lips. "I like you too, Lucas. You are adorable, and I'm sure that you'll find the right, lucky guy and have amazing sex with him when you're ready for that."

"But you're not that guy?" Lucas asked, not able to hide his disappointment.

Theodore shook his head. "I'm not that guy", he repeated.

"Pity...", Lucas said. He had finally slowly detached himself off Theodore, and was now holding his hands on his lap and staring at them in deep silence that had fallen over them. 

Finally, after a long, awkward silence, the redhead spoke again.

"Uh... Theo?" Theodore gave him a questioning look. "It's... quite embarrassing to ask, but... would it be possible for me to... sleep here...?"

"Oh... Of course", Theodore said. He was already feeling so guilty for almost having used the younger man for his own pleasure like he had been used himself, that he wouldn't have dared to throw the man out in the middle of the night anyway. "I can sleep on the couch." He started to get up but was immediately stopped.

"No", the other man said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "Could I sleep next to you?" Theodore gave the man a confused look, and he quickly continued: "Just sleep, nothing else... Just for tonight."

"Alright..."

That night Theodore fell asleep holding another man in his arms for the first time, after caressing the soft freckled skin with his fingers for a long time, feeling the warm breath against his chest. It was a new, wonderful feeling, and when he finally fell asleep, he slept better than he ever had before. 

\---

The next day when Theodore finally woke up to someone knocking on his door, Lucas had already left. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he saw a small piece of paper on his night stand and read it.

  
_Thanks for letting me stay for the night. I hope we see again someday._

_Lucas_

  
Theodore was glad that Lucas had already left, so they didn't need to have any awkward morning conversations. He swept his hand through his hair that was all messed up after the night.

Someone was now banging his door, and only then he remembered what had woken him up in the first place. Right, the door... Probably Greg, he thought while he got up and lazily slouched to the door.

However, as he opened the door, instead of Greg he saw Blaise. Blaise was eyeing him from head to toes, and only then Theodore realized that he was practically naked, wearing nothing but his underpants.

"Good afternoon...", Blaise said, wearing a wide grin on his face. "Did I interrupt something?" He was trying to take a peek inside the flat over Theodore.

Theodore shook his head. "No. He already left... Come in", he said, stepping back.

Blaise walked in, pulling the door closed after him. He was already looking around the tiny flat as he was getting rid of his shoes and jacket, and Theodore felt embarrassment washing over him. Blaise had never been in his flat before and Theodore was well aware of what his friend was probably thinking of it.

"So, _this_ is where you live", Blaise finally said, not able to hide the dislike in his voice.

"I know, it's hideous", Theodore sighed, leading his friend further to his flat. He glanced behind to see Blaise's eyes lingering on the tarnished wallpapers.

"Take a seat", he said, walking to the fridge at the other side of the room, while Blaise slumped to the brown couch. 

There was a short silence between them while Theodore quickly prepared a sandwich for late breakfast before he accompanied his friend at the couch. 

"So...", Blaise finally started.

Theodore, who had just been going to take the first bite of his sandwich, sneered. "Let me guess. You came here to hear all the dirty details..."

Blaise's lips turned into an enthusiastic smile. "Partly, yes. Tell me everything, mate", he said impatiently.

"There's nothing to tell", Theodore said stiffly, gaining a frown from the other man.

"What do you mean?"

Theodore sighed. "There's nothing to tell, because nothing happened", he said, finally concentrating on eating his sandwich. He had obviously abashed his friend, because it took a good long while before the other man finally managed to speak again. 

"You didn't sleep with him?"

Theodore shook his head. "No. I didn't sleep with him. Like I've told you, I don't have any luck with men."

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "And why didn't you sleep with him?"

"I believe it's none of your business", Theodore said. "But, because I know you won't give me a rest until I tell you..." He took his time chewing and swallowing another bite of his sandwich, slightly amused by the impatient look on his friend's face. "I was going to sleep with him, until he told me that he's a virgin."

Blaise was quiet. "A virgin?" he finally repeated.

"Yeah."

"So... Let me get this straight", Blaise started, knitting his brows at him. "You caught a very hot and willing man to your bed last night... and you're telling me that you didn't even fuck him?"

"I didn't", Theodore replied.

"Why?"

Theodore didn't know what to answer. "Because it wasn't a right thing to do?" he ended up saying, shrugging his shoulders.

Blaise was gobsmacked. "Oh come on! You had a virgin in your bed, every man's wet dream! What's wrong with you?"

Theodore scowled at his friend. "Nothing's wrong with me", he said, annoyed by his friend's words. "I just didn't want to take advantage of him."

"Take advantage...?" Blaise snorted of laughter. "He was all over you when you two left the club last night. Damn it, mate, I would have taken him home and fucked him myself if I had known that you'd chicken out!"

"Oh, really?", Theodore snarled. "Who wouldn't you fuck." Blaise's haughty, careless attitude was pissing him off at the moment. He took an angry bite of his sandwich, chewing on it while his lips were pursed tightly, avoiding to look at his friend.

"Sorry", Blaise said after a while in an amicable tone. "It's just that... I don't get it."

Theodore was rolling his eyes. "I bet you don't", he sneered. "See, Blaise, unlike you, I've still got a tiny bit of conscience left", he added pungently.

"Hey!" The other man said, miffed. "I've got one too."

"Really?" Theodore sneered again. "You just said that you would have fucked him without a doubt last night."

Blaise was rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Well... yeah, why not? He obviously came to the club to find a shag, so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't have given him what he wanted? A virgin or not, what does it matter when he obviously wanted it."

Theodore knew that Blaise had a point. His own experience was the only reason why he hadn't fucked the redhead last night... And suddenly, he got an urge to tell Blaise about his own experience. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to. If Blaise would laugh at his lack of sexual experience... well, then his friend was a complete dick, and he wouldn't confide to him ever again.

"The reason I couldn't fuck him was because I remembered my own first time", he muttered. Blaise's eyes were tightly fixed on him as he continued. "A week after we graduated, I... went to a pub and left with some hunk, and..." He couldn't look at his friend at the moment. Instead, he was staring at the wall at the other side of the room. "He didn't prepare me at all, and I was bleeding and..." It was still so embarrassing to speak about it, even though Blaise had told him quite comprehensively about his own sexual experiences lately. "...crying."

"Fuck", was all Blaise was able to say to him.

"Yeah...", Theodore said. "I had to stun him to get away." 

He felt Blaise's hand landing on his bare upper back and start rubbing it haltingly. "I'm sorry, Theo", he said quietly, all the earlier scoffing gone from his voice. "Must have left you traumatized, didn't it..."

"Not really", Theodore said, shaking his head. "But I regret giving myself to a stranger like that, and when Lucas told me he's a virgin... I just couldn't."

"Right..."

Blaise's hand kept caressing his upper body. He was still avoiding eye contact with him, but he could feel the other man's eyes on him.

"So now you've heard about my first time", Theodore said. He hesitated for a while, gathering his courage. "...and only time", he added.

The slow movement against his upper back stopped as Blaise pulled his hand away.

"Only time?" the other man repeated.

"Yeah", Theodore said. He got up and walked back to the kitchen corner to throw the rest of the sandwich to the bin. He didn't feel like eating any more after thinking about the hunk again. He had totally lost his appetite.

"You haven't had sex after that?" Blaise asked incredulously. "At all?"

"Nope", Theodore said.

"Blimey, mate. You really do have bad luck with guys...", Blaise stated.

"That's what I've been telling you", Theodore said, his back still turned towards the other man. "But the bright side is that things can't get any worse, right? It can only get better in the future."

He heard Blaise hum in agreement, and silence fell over. Theodore took a glass of cold water, glancing over his shoulder as he drank. He noticed that his friend was watching him with a pensive look on his face. Theodore wondered what the other man was thinking, but didn't ask.

"Actually... I didn't just come here to question about last night", Blaise said after a while. "I came here in other matters as well." 

Theodore gave a questioning look at his friend.

"I came to ask how's your flat search going", Blaise explained.

"Shittily", Theodore answered, putting his glass back to the counter. "Haven't found anything yet. It's quite a challenge to find a decent place with a tolerable rent."

"Well, you can stop searching, because I've got a great idea", Blaise said, and Theodore furrowed his brows at him. 

"And what exactly would that be?" he asked.

The corners of Blaise's mouth turned upwards as he revealed his master plan of the day. "Would you like to be my flatmate?"

Theodore was staring at his friend in confusion. He and Blaise as flatmates...? Wow. He had not expected this.

"Are you serious?" he asked sceptically.

Blaise gave a nod. "Yeah", he answered casually, lifting one of his feet over another, taking a more comfortable posture on the couch. "Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"Um... I don't know about that", Theodore said. This had come so soon.

"Why not? I've been thinking about this a lot. You said you like my flat, and I've got an extra bedroom with no intended use. We get along great, and we've already got used to seeing each other every day at Hogwarts", Blaise said. "Think about it, Theo. You wouldn't need to pay rent, just participate in the cost of living, that's all. Sounds like a great deal, don't you think?"

Theodore was cerebrating. Blaise's suggestion didn't sound so bad, since they were good friends after all. Still, he enjoyed the peace and seclusion nowadays, and in a shared flat he wouldn't have as much of that...

"Come on, mate. I don't mean to be rude, but just look at your current flat", Blaise continued with a grimace. "Move in with me, at least until you find a job, and you can afford a better flat than this one."

Theodore's eyes wandered around his ugly flat again. Stay here or move in with Blaise? The answer was already pretty clear in his mind, no matter his doubts.

"I'll think about it", he said. "It does sound pretty good, though."

Blaise smiled broadly, exposing his white teeth. "There's only one right answer", he said. "But yeah, think about it, and let me know when you've decided."

Theodore nodded, turning around again to drink another glass of water, a tiny smile on his lips. He and Blaise as flatmates. What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise's idea was soon turned to execution, and the two friends soon became flatmates. Theodore got a bedroom next to Blaise's own, and he furnished it with his little pieces of furniture. 

Blaise, of course, being quite a party animal, decided to throw a house-warming party for Theodore the next day he had moved in, inviting all their old Slytherin classmates and their possible partners. Though Theodore didn't enjoy being the centre of attention, this time he didn't mind it. He liked seeing familiar faces and exchanging news with them since they hadn't seen after graduation. It was nice to hear what they all had been doing after that.

Also, he was relieved by the fact that he finally seemed to be slowly getting over Draco. Seeing Draco and Potter snuggling at the couch didn't cause any jealousy in him anymore. Not even when he found the two kissing and talking dirty things to one another later that night. 

Most of the guests had already left and Theodore was heading to the bathroom when he saw the door of the particular room ajar and heard voices that without a doubt belonged to Draco and Potter.

"Can't wait till we get home...", Potter's drunken voice said.

"Me neither... I've spent the last two hours imagining what I'm going to do to you tonight", Draco said in a sultry, breathy voice.

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do to me?" Potter asked, his voice unfamiliarly low. "Tell me... I'm up for _anything..."_

"That's good... Because when we get home, I'm planning to tear off your clothes, bend you over the kitchen table and spank you..."

"Oh yes... I _love it_ when you take control."

"I know...", Draco purred, and Theodore could hear some kissing following afterwards. "God, Harry. I'm going to fuck you _so hard_ tonight..."

Theodore swallowed hard. The tone of Draco's voice, and what he had just heard him saying to Potter... Fuck. It was making him hard as well.

He could hear Potter groaning. "Fuck... You’re making me come in my pants..."

"You do know you're not allowed to come until I say so", Draco reminded him in a dominating voice, and Theodore felt his own cock twitching in his pants. He decided that it might be best to return to the living room before he would be seen by the pair. However, before he left, he could still hear Potter's voice that was filled with desperation.

 _"Jesus,_ Draco... Need you inside me... _now."_

Theodore quickly walked back to the living room, feeling very uncomfortable by what he had just witnessed. One thing was sure: he would never look at Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter the same way. Never.

"Hey, there you are, mate!" his drunken flatmate said as he joined him and Greg on the couch. "We're just planning to go clubbing, since everyone's leaving."

"Oh, right", Theodore said, still repeating the earlier discussion in his head. There were things that you certainly didn't want to know about your friends, and their sexual fetishes were one of those things.

"You _are_ coming with us, right?" Blaise asked.

"Of course", Theodore answered. "I just need to -"

But Blaise wasn't listening to him anymore. His attention had turned towards the hallway that led to their bedrooms and bathroom. Theodore turned to glance to the same direction. 

He saw Draco walking towards them, looking like nothing had just happened, closely followed by Potter who was avoiding to look at anyone in the eye. Instead, Theodore could see his gaze lingering on their kitchen table, and Theodore startled at the horrible thought of naked Harry Potter being bent over it and spanked and banged by the dominating Draco. Bloody hell, how could the image of it be so disgusting and arousing at the same time?

"Hey, Draco! We're gonna go clubbing", Blaise said. "You two are coming too, right?"

"Thanks for asking, but we'll have to pass this time", Draco said.

"Yeah! See we have to... uh... watch Teddy tomorrow, so... no", Potter continued. Potter was definitely the worst liar that had ever existed.

Theodore was pretty sure he saw Draco's lips trembling as the man was trying to suppress a laugh and avoid looking at his boyfriend at any cost.

"Hmph", Blaise snorted, clearly disappointed. "Some other time then."

"Yeah", Draco said. "Anyway, thanks for the party. We had a blast." He followed Potter who was already pulling his coat on at the rack near the door.

"You're welcome", Blaise said.

"Thanks for coming", Theodore called out right after before adding to Blaise and Greg while getting up: "I still need to use the bathroom and get changed, and then I'm ready to go."

Blaise was checking him out from head to toes. "You're already looking fine to me", he commented.

"Even so", Theodore said, heading towards his room. He could soon hear Draco and Potter calling out their goodbyes to them from the front door as he closed his own door, walking to his wardrobe. He needed the sexiest clothes he had, because after hearing his friend's dirty plans for the night, he was now horny as hell, and he _definitely_ wanted to get laid tonight.

\---

And this time it really happened. When Theodore finally returned to his new home at 3am, he was still wasted, but not so horny anymore. 

He had just spent the last hour shagging some blond bloke, and it had been wonderful. It had totally exceeded all his expectations. The blond had been experienced and had taken the reins, first sucking and then riding his cock senseless. It had been a mind-blowing experience and left him yearning for more. Of course, Theodore still wished to have a serious relationship with someone, but he wouldn't mind gaining some more experience while waiting for the Mr. Right to arrive.

As he was heading through the dim kitchen and living room towards the hallway and his bedroom, he could clearly hear the bed creaking rhythmically and an unfamiliar voice whining from Blaise's bedroom. It seemed like Blaise had got lucky too and brought some guy home while he had been busy with the bloke.

Trying to not pay too much attention to the voices, he quickly made his way to his own bedroom and sat on his bed, starting to undress himself. Damn, what a night it had been. He was exhausted, and he couldn't wait to -

_"Fuck, you're so big... Yeah, give it to me..."_

Theodore could feel his cheeks starting to heat up as he was able to hear way too clearly how his friend was obviously pounding some stranger at the other side of the wall. And _that_ was the moment when he realized that he might have made a mistake deciding to become Blaise's flatmate. This was something that hadn't crossed his mind at all when he had accepted Blaise's suggestion of moving in... that he would know _way_ too much about Blaise's sex life. Okay, he had already known that Blaise loved shagging men, but he hadn't known that Blaise obviously...

_"Yeah... Fuck me with that monster..."_

...had a big cock as well. That was _definitely_ something that he hadn't wanted to know, but now he did. Of course, they had sometimes showered together at Hogwarts, but he had never looked at any of his friend's naked bodies - if Draco wasn't counted, of course.

Soon the noise from the next room was getting even louder, and the headboard started banging against the wall between their rooms. Theodore, whose face was already as red as a beetroot, quickly took his wand and was about to cast a silencing charm around his room, when he suddenly recognized his friend's voice, and halted.

_"You love it, don't you?"_

_"Yes... yes...! Feels so fucking good... Harder... Just like that... Fuck!"_

_"Gonna make you come so fucking hard..."_

Theodore swallowed hard as he kept listening to his friend's lusty voice when he was pounding the hell out of the other man in the next room. Obviously, Blaise wasn't only big, he was also pretty good and kinky in bed too. 

It was a very weird and awkward situation for Theodore. It was a different thing to listen to his friend talking about having sex with guys than hearing him doing it. Fucking hell, he should not have been listening to them, and still, for some weird reason, he didn't want to stop listening. He wanted to hear them.

He put his wand back, kicked his jeans and underpants off, and moved to rest on the bed, closing his eyes as he kept listening to his friend fucking the stranger. In the end he found himself concentrating on Blaise's voice only, nothing else.

_"Yeah, beg... wanna hear you beg for it..."_

_"Take it... just like that..."_

_"What a dirty little slut you are..."_

_"Oh yeah, yeah!"_

The headboard was banging madly against the wall, and soon the stranger was clearly coming. Theodore could hear Blaise coming only seconds after, groaning loudly in ecstasy. Silence fell over as Blaise and his sex partner were probably getting over the rough sex, and Theodore kept lying on his bed, eyes closed, feeling guilty for listening.

Finally, after a few minutes of resting, his eyes were starting to feel heavy, and he had almost drifted off to sleep, when he suddenly heard Blaise's voice from the hallway and startled.

"Yeah, that would be wise... My mate's probably coming home soon..."

Right, Blaise had no idea that he had already returned. That must be the reason why Blaise hadn't used any silencing charm and why the two had been so shamelessly loud. He could hear the two walking through the flat towards the front door, and that was when Theodore realized it. Any second now Blaise would notice his long leather jacket on the rack and his shoes on the floor, and his friend would know that he was already home and had heard everything.

He turned his back towards the door, trying to listen very closely, but he couldn't hear anything. Then, finally, he could hear the front door closing, and then... nothing. Nothing at all. Theodore could feel his face starting to heat up again, because he could imagine Blaise staring at his clothes right at this very moment and realizing -

Footsteps. Approaching the hallway, passing the bathroom door, passing Blaise's bedroom... Fuck. Blaise was coming to check. Theodore closed his eyes when the footsteps stopped right in front of his door. And then he could hear the door handle being very carefully pressed down and the door creaking slightly as it opened. Very slowly, very quietly.

Theodore's cheeks were burning of embarrassment, and he was glad that there was no light in the room so that Blaise wouldn't notice it. His friend was now standing at the doorway, he could feel his stare on his supposedly sleeping body, and he felt stupid for pretending like this. He knew that he could as well show that he was awake, let out a laugh, make a joke about what he had just heard his friend doing... but he was so damn embarrassed for having been listening and somehow even enjoying it that he just couldn't. It was easier to just pretend that he had been sleeping the whole time, though now when he thought about it, he was pretty sure that what he had just witnessed would have woken up anyone, no matter how deep asleep.

"Theo", Blaise said quietly.

Theodore was trying to keep his breathing as steady as he could so that Blaise wouldn't notice him being awake.

"Theo." A little louder than before.

But Theodore didn't move or answer anything, and Blaise didn't speak again either. The man was still standing at the doorway for a while before finally withdrawing back to the hallway, closing the door behind him and heading to the bathroom. Only then Theodore let himself relax and breathe normally again, but he was still feeling ashamed. 

He was pathetic. Did he seriously think that Blaise wouldn't know that he had heard everything? Blaise was not stupid. He had been a clever student at Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be tricked like this.

He slept very poorly that night.

\---

Theodore decided that if Blaise would ask, he would admit that he had been awake and heard them last night. However, when he finally left his room the next day, Blaise was lounging on the couch and acting as normal as ever.

"Morning", Blaise said though it was already midday.

"Morning", Theodore answered. He walked to the kitchen to conjure some quick breakfast for himself. He was damn hungry.

Because they were wizards, it didn't take long before he was already sitting at the kitchen table, eating his bacon and eggs with a good appetite. It was a perfect hangover breakfast, though he had already taken a hangover potion before.

As he was eating, his eyes soon found their way to his flatmate who was still lying there on the couch, watching TV. It felt different to look at his friend after what had happened last night. There was no denying that he definitely saw his friend in quite a new light. He had known that his friend already had quite a lot of experience in sex to his young age, since Blaise shared almost everything with him, but... According to the voices, Blaise obviously was a beast in bed, and he had a nice sized cock too. It felt disturbing to know something like that about his friend who he had known since they were kids. 

He kept watching his friend with a corner of his eye as he kept emptying his plate, and he realized that though Blaise was watching TV at the moment, he was still definitely quieter than usually. Last night was probably bothering his friend, at least it seemed so.

When he was finally finished with eating and cleaning his dishes, he decided to join his friend on the couch. Though he was feeling a bit awkward, he wanted to make sure that everything was still the same way between them.

Blaise turned his gaze on him and switched to a half lying and half sitting position, giving him room to sit as well. Theodore flopped to the other end of the couch, choosing a similar position, facing the other man.

"I saw you leaving with a blond hottie last night", Blaise said, a small grin on his face. "Got lucky this time, didn't you?"

Theodore nodded, flashing a grin back at his friend. "I totally did", he answered. 

"Great", Blaise said. "Your luck hasn't run out after all."

"Yeah."

Silence fell over and Theodore turned his attention to the television, wondering if now would be the time to bring up last night or not. But before he had time to ponder it any longer, Blaise already brought it up himself.

"I hope I didn't cause you any traumas last night", he said casually, but was not looking at him.

"You didn't", Theodore replied promptly, keeping his gaze on the TV screen as well. "I'm glad you had a fun night too."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I swear I didn't know you had already come back", Blaise said. "If I had known, I wouldn't have-"

"I know", Theodore cut him off. He didn't want to discuss it any longer than necessary. "Besides, I used a silencing charm the minute I entered my room, so no need to worry", he lied fluently.

"Oh", Blaise said, sounding both surprised and relieved at the same time. "Great. Wouldn't want things to get awkward between us, you know."

Theodore gave a nod, flashing a quick smile at his friend. "I know", he said. "Me neither."

Another silence fell over as they both kept staring at the TV screen. Instead of the show, however, Theodore's thoughts were still on last night, and when he secretly glanced at his friend with the corner of his eye, he was pretty sure that Blaise wasn't concentrating on the show either. The other man had a pensive look in his eyes.

"Anyway, thanks for the party yesterday", Theodore finally said, wanting to break the silence between them.

"No problem", Blaise replied, his expression invariant. "Had fun?"

"Yeah", Theodore answered. "It was nice to see everyone."

"It was."

"It was a little weird though, seeing that they've all already got someone", Theodore continued. "I mean, take Pansy... Who would have thought that she'd end up with a hot guy like that?"

"Yeah", Blaise said. "I was just as surprised."

"And I wouldn't have thought that you and I would be the only singles from the whole group", Theodore sneered. "Apart from Greg of course."

"Um... Greg's dating too", Blaise amended, and Theodore's mouth dropped. Blaise was joking, right?

_"What?!"_

Blaise gave a nod, clearly amused by Theodore's reaction. "Yep. They met at a club. He told me yesterday."

"Oh fucking hell", Theodore groaned. "Even _Greg's_ got a chick and the two of us are by ourselves. Come on, how pathetic is _that?!"_

"It's not pathetic", Blaise said. "You're just waiting for the right guy, and I for my part am not even looking for a relationship. Let's just enjoy being single. It's fun." He gave Theodore a meaningful look, adding: "You've just got a bit of taste of men. Just relax and allow yourself to have some fun and experience before hurrying to chain yourself."

"Mm...", Theodore hummed as an answer, staring at the flashing TV screen with an empty gaze. "Nothing wrong with being single. But looking at all those couples, like Draco and Potter..."

"What about them?"

Theodore gave a small sigh. "I don't know... They just... seem so happy", he said with a shrug. "Would like to have something similar some day." Blaise didn't say anything back and Theodore turned to his friend. "Don't you ever miss something like that?"

Blaise seemed to actually ponder it for a while, a thoughtful look on his face, until he finally shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine like this", he said.

Theodore's lips twitched. Right, this was Blaise. What a stupid question from him.

"Never say never", he decided to tease his friend. "You might meet someone who changes your mind. Someone who sweeps you off your feet."

Blaise squinted his eyes at him. "Oh _please",_ he said. _"Don't_ even start."

"Why not?" Theodore continued. "Why are you afraid of falling in love?"

"I'm _not_ afraid of falling in love", Blaise said, and Theodore could tell by the tone of his friend that he had totally crossed the line with his question. "I just don't want anyone to chain me."

"Then don't date someone who will chain or constrain you", Theodore said with a shrug. "Be with someone who you feel _comfortable_ with, someone who lets you be yourself."

Blaise was eyeing him for a while before turning his attention to the TV again, settling for a simple sneer as an answer, and Theodore knew that the discussion was closed. It was useless to keep talking about the topic with the other man. He would only end up pissing Blaise off even more.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower", he said as the silence was starting to make him feel a little uneasy, getting up and stretching his arms before heading towards the bathroom.

\---

As the next few weeks went on, Theodore was slowly getting used to the new flat and living under the same roof with his friend. The fact that Blaise was working at the ministry helped a lot because while the other man was working, he got himself some privacy that he had got used to after getting out of Hogwarts. The other thing that helped was that Blaise hadn't brought more shags home after the party night. Of course, it would have been fine for Theodore, since it was Blaise's flat after all, but he was glad that there hadn't been any more awkward incidents. 

Though Blaise had told him that he didn't need to pay any rent, Theodore was paying him anyway. He didn't want Blaise to start thinking of him as a parasite living under his roof for free. And while Blaise was working, Theodore was trying hard to find himself a job as well. It still wasn't bearing any fruit, though, and he was starting to feel very frustrated about it. He had been an average student at Hogwarts, he had always got decent grades and passed all his N.E.W.T. exams well, so that couldn't be the reason why he wouldn't be a suitable employee. No, this must be about his family name. His death eater father had obviously ruined his reputation and chances to have a successful career, and he felt bitter about it. As the days passed, he started having nightmares where he was working at a muggle job. He had pretty much given up all hope already...

Until one Friday afternoon...

"I can't believe it", Theodore gasped. He was standing in front of the kitchen table, staring at the letter he had just got from the ministry. "My job application got accepted!"

"What?! _Really?!"_

Blaise who had just been pouring himself some coffee, completely forgot what he had been doing and rushed to him.

"Yeah!" Theodore said, stunned by the great news. "I'm starting next Monday!"

"Where?" Blaise asked from behind him.

"Level 3, The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes", Theodore read from the parchment. His voice was shaking in excitement. He had finally done it, he had got himself a job! 

The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, where he was going to start as an apprentice next Monday, was an organized team of wizards and witches whose jobs were to correct mistakes in magic, such as spells or potions gone wrong. Mistakes were usually caused by inexperienced witches and wizards, those who had not learned to control their magic, or those who weren't very skilled in using specific spells or potions.

"Really?! That's wonderful news!" Blaise, who himself was working at Level 2, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, said. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"It is", Theodore said. "I still can't believe it. I hope I don't mess this up."

"You're going to do _just_ fine", Blaise said. "I'm sure of it."

The next thing Theodore knew, he was being pulled into a friendly hug by his friend.

"Congratulations", Blaise said right next to his ear. "So happy for you, Theo."

And that was how it all started. 

Feeling his friend's fit but not overly muscular body tightly pressed against his own, strong but gentle arms wrapped around him, and the man's warm breath against his ear... Theodore's heart skipped a beat and for a brief moment he wasn't able to breathe.This wasn't the first hug they had shared, but he had never felt like this before. 

There was something so warm in Blaise's embrace, something that felt right, smelt right... The masculine, natural fragrance of the other man's skin and the fresh citrus shampoo that Blaise had used an hour ago while showering after a long workday... Theodore didn't want to leave.

He knew this feeling. He had been through this before, but with someone else. Another good friend of his.

Oh bloody hell, this couldn't be happening to him. Not again. He had just got over Draco, and now he already got butterflies in his stomach because of another friend of his?! What the _hell_ was wrong with him? He could _not_ start having similar feelings again, not towards _Blaise_ of all people!

"Thanks...", he finally managed to say after involuntarily pulling away. Blaise was looking at him with his dark brown eyes, a warm, sincere smile on his lips, and Theodore found himself staring back for a while, lips slightly parted, until finally looking away. 

"This calls for a celebration", Blaise said as he returned to the kitchen. Instead of walking back to his coffee cup, he walked to the fridge, and soon returned to Theodore with two bottles of beers, offering one for him. Theodore took it hesitatingly.

"Cheers!" Blaise said as they clinked their bottles together.

"Cheers", Theodore mumbled right after, raising the bottle to his lips.

All the earlier mirth of finally getting a job had quickly turned to anxiety. As he took the first long sip of his beer, he was trying hard to understand what had just happened. 

This was bad. _Really_ bad.

This was Blaise. Blaise Zabini. His best mate. The same man he had known since childhood. The man who was pretty much like a brother to him. And a fuckboy.

This was _not_ going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

The same night, after two weeks of break from partying, Theodore found himself at the muggle gay club with Blaise, to celebrate his new job. He had hesitated at first, still shocked by his reaction to a simple hug with his good friend, but the moment Blaise had volunteered to pay for all his drinks, he was in. They had fun, just like always. Drinking quite a lot, chatting about work and other stuff, and finally going to the dance floor to dance together. 

Everything was just fine, though Theodore was still feeling a bit confused of his earlier reaction. But when they finally ended up separated, both dancing with some random blokes, Theodore didn't feel anything as he watched Blaise kissing the guy, and it soothed him.

Theodore left the club quite early that night, for the first time bringing a guy to his and Blaise's place himself. The guy - the same he had been dancing with - had blue eyes and quite similar dark brown hair like Theodore himself, but the guy was skinnier than him. As Theodore first prepared the man with his fingers and then shagged the man in his bed, all the weird, confusing thoughts of earlier were swept away from his mind. He must have been just horny since he hadn't had sex for a while. That must have been it. That's the only reason that Blaise, his good mate, had caused those weird, new reactions in him, _right?_

So Theodore shagged the man thoroughly, making the most of it. The man was a muggle, so he couldn't use any silencing charm without being noticed, but Blaise had still stayed at the club after they left and Theodore paid extra attention to being as quiet as he was able to. The other man wasn't a loud one either, so it was very easy. 

An hour later when the guy had left, Theodore was just drinking water in the kitchen when Blaise arrived home... and he didn't come alone. Theodore could very clearly hear the two kissing eagerly at the front door.

_"Hey,_ that tickles...", the stranger was giggling. Theodore got an image of Blaise kissing the stranger's neck on his mind. "Damn, those lips... Wanna feel them all over my body."

"Soon, soon", he heard Blaise mumbling against the other man's skin. "Be quiet. Don't wanna wake my flatmate up."

"You've got a _flatmate?"_ the other man asked, clearly interested. "Is he _hot?"_

Blaise went quiet, and Theodore's breath got stuck in his throat as he was all too excitedly waiting for his friend to answer the question he had just been asked.

"Yeah", Blaise finally admitted before they started kissing again. Theodore couldn't help feeling thrilled by his friend's answer.

"Mm, really?" the stranger giggled in between the lusty kiss that they were sharing. "Have you ever... mm... fucked him?"

"No", Blaise answered, breathless. "He's my best mate."

"But you have _thought_ of it, haven't you?" the stranger kept teasing, and Theodore froze. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that or not. Fuck, he was not supposed to be listening again. He was supposed to be in his own room, sleeping, unaware of Blaise's doing.

He could hear Blaise moaning as the other man was probably rubbing his bulge.

"Damn... you're _killing_ me..." Blaise was groaning. "Get on your knees and suck me. _Now."_ The earlier question was left unanswered.

Theodore could hear Blaise's belt being opened, the sound of a zip and jeans being pulled down right after, rustling as the condom bundle was obviously ripped open... It was all happening right behind the wall that divided the kitchen from the hall, and Theodore could feel blood rushing to his cheeks.

As the stranger obviously took his friend's cock in his mouth - at least judging by the groan that escaped Blaise's mouth, Theodore instantly left his glass to the counter and as quietly as he could, rushed to the hallway that led to their bedrooms, leaning his back against the wall. He could hear all too clearly how the stranger was devouring his friend's cock, there was no mistaking the slurping sounds and Blaise's grunting.

Theodore's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. This was so, so wrong. He should have already gone to his own room and cast a silencing charm to make sure that he wouldn't hear anything, but no. Here he was, leaning against the wall and listening as his good mate was getting his dick sucked by a random guy.

"Oh yeah, suck it", he heard Blaise saying. "Suck my dick."

_Oh fuck._ Theodore could feel blood rushing to his groin. Blaise's low, lusty voice... There was something in it, something that was driving his drunken brain mad. No matter how wrong it was, he was getting aroused by his friends voice, though he had just come only half an hour ago. This was crazy. So fucking crazy! 

"Aah, _damn!_ Keep going... Don't stop..."

Theodore's eyes were closed and his breath was shaking as he kept listening closely. He could tell that the stranger was deepthroating his friend at the moment because there was gagging and coughing, and Blaise was moaning louder and louder now, clearly having forgotten the attempt to not wake Theodore up. If only Blaise knew that he was wide awake, standing here and listening to them, his cock as hard as a rock in his underpants...

"Just like that... You're taking it _so well..."_

Theodore didn't know what in the name of Salazar Slytherin made him do it, but his hand had already sneaked under the fabric of his underpants, and the next thing he knew, he had wrapped his fingers around his hard member. This was wrong. So damn wrong. He was sick in the head...

"Damn, your cock is _huge...",_ he heard the stranger say, voice hoarse. "Will you fuck me with it?"

_"Fuck yes",_ Blaise answered. "Turn around."

Theodore didn't know for sure what the two were doing, but the next minute - maybe a little longer - he could hear the other man gasping eagerly, and he was pretty sure that Blaise was preparing the other man with his fingers or tongue. Whatever his mate was doing, he seemed to be very good at it, judging by the horny voices that escaped the strangers lips. 

Theodore was horny too. He was still holding his own cock, moving his fingers over the slick head of it and spreading his pre-cum over the shaft.

At first there was a short silence, and then there was Blaise's low voice again...

"Ready?"

"Yes...", the stranger said almost inaudibly, but it soon switched to a loud cry instead. "Oh _FUCK!_ Fuck, that's... God! Fuck yeah!"

Theodore was now rubbing his own erection hard. He kept telling himself how wrong this was, how sick this was... He was so disgusted by himself, but he just couldn't stop.

"Ssh, shut up, _shut up",_ he heard Blaise groaning while fucking the other man. "Quiet now... Or you're gonna... wake him."

"So what", the stranger moaned. "Let him... join us... You said he's h-hot... I... wouldn't... mind."

That was way too much for Theodore to take. The mere idea of joining the two... It was sick how aroused the thought made him at the moment. Thinking of walking there now... Bloody hell. He was biting his lip so hard to not moan that it started to bleed. He remembered Blaise's tight embrace, his warm, muscular body against him, strong arms wrapped around him... How would the other man's body feel without clothes on? What would it feel like to surrender himself for Blaise?

No. No, no, no. He would have to calm down, because this was really starting to get out of hand. He was clearly going mental. 

"Shut your mouth and move your arse", Blaise commanded in a raspy voice. "Yeah, that's it..."

The next few minutes Theodore was rubbing his throbbing member furiously, Blaise's words and the sound of skin slapping hard against skin driving him mad. And then, finally, he was whining quietly as he was coming harder than ever, unable to stay quiet like he should have. He could taste the blood from his bleeding lip in his mouth as he kept stroking himself through the powerful orgasm, and he had to concentrate hard to not fall to the floor. 

_Good lord..._ His hand was covered with hot cum, and he was breathing roughly, trying to get over the fact of what had just happened. What the _hell_ had he done... He had just pleasured himself while listening to his friend fucking someone and talking dirty things. He had totally lost it...

Disgusted by himself, Theodore headed to his own room. He could hear the stranger still moaning as he closed his bedroom door after him as quietly as possible.

\---

That night Theodore found it very hard to sleep. His thoughts kept returning to Blaise all the time, and when he was finally able to fall asleep, he even dreamt about his mate. 

"Blaise, we _can't...",_ Theodore was breathing heavily in his dream as Blaise was kissing his neck hungrily.

"I... can't stop...", Blaise mumbled against his skin. "I've wanted this too fucking long."

"But... this might... ruin everything...", Theodore breathed, until Blaise grabbed his hard member through his jeans. "F-fuck..."

"I need this, Theo", Blaise answered. Theodore opened his eyes, meeting Blaise's dark brown eye's gaze. " _I need you_."

They melted into a fantastic, passionate kiss. Theodore was already so hard, and he wanted Blaise so much, he was desperate for it... but... at the same time he knew how wrong this was... This would ruin everything they had, their long-time friendship... He couldn't allow this to happen...

"Stop... Stop...!" he groaned, but Blaise's hand had already found its way under his pants.

"Don't tell me you don't want this", the other man said hoarsely. "I know you do..."

"I... don't... Please, stop..."

"Stop playing so hard to get", Blaise groaned. "I know you want me. You want me to fuck you, don't you."

"Stop... I... can't... No..."

_"Theo!"_

"No... get _off_ me... No..."

_"THEO. WAKE UP. Wake up."_

Theodore's eyes flew wide open. Instead of Blaise's bed in his dream, he was lying on his own bed. It must already be morning, because the room was so bright. But the thing that shocked him was that he was staring straight into his flatmate's dark brown eyes. 

_"Blaise?"_ he whispered.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. Whatever it was, it was just a dream", Blaise said, trying to smile, but Theodore could see from the other man's eyes that he had been worried about him. How fucking loud had he been when dreaming about his friend? Well, apparently _very_ loud for having Blaise coming to check up on him from the next room... He surely hoped he hadn't been speaking aloud anything that could reveal what he had dreamt of.

"I... God..." He couldn't find any words. He was still so shocked because of his dream, all covered in sweat... 

"It's alright, mate", Blaise was trying to calm him down. "It was just a nightmare. It's _alright."_ And then he did something that he never had before. He moved his hand towards Theodore, swiping his sweaty hair off his face with his fingers, a worried, caring look in his eyes, and Theodore's heart was beating so damn hard in his chest...

"Shit...", was all he managed to say at the moment, quickly breaking the eye contact. "What time is it?"

"Ten", Blaise answered, pulling his hand back. "Theo, was it about that -"

"Don't wanna talk about it", Theodore cut him off.

"Alright", Blaise muttered, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do. Finally, he ended up summoning a glass of water, offering it to Theodore. "Here you go."

"Oh", Theodore muttered. He struggled up to sit on the edge of the bed, bringing the glass to his lips. "Thanks..."

He could see that Blaise, who was sitting next to him, was eyeing him as he was drinking, and Theodore had to close his eyes to escape the terrible guilt he was feeling right now. He couldn't meet his friend's eyes now, not after what had happened last night, and what he had just been dreaming of.

He was really starting to worry about his sanity. First Draco, and now Blaise... What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop lusting after his friends?! After all the years he had been friends with Blaise, why was he suddenly having dirty thoughts about him?

"Damn, you're _all_ sweaty", Blaise commented, cutting off his thoughts. "You should take a shower."

Theodore, having finished drinking, gave a sigh. "Yeah...", he said, getting up. He walked to the closet at the other side of the room, starting to choose a clean towel for himself.

"I'll go make some breakfast in the meantime", Blaise offered.

"Thanks... That sounds good", Theodore replied. 

As Blaise stood up and walked through the room towards the door, Theodore followed him with his gaze. Blaise only had a tight, olive green tank top and black underpants on, revealing way too many details of his body. Brown skin, lean waist, naturally toned biceps... His eyes travelled lower. He had never paid much attention to it before, but Blaise had quite a nice, firm butt as well...

_You fucking pervert, stop staring_ , Theodore told himself, involuntarily turning towards his closet again. 

Bloody hell, this needed to stop. He could not be falling for Blaise, because his feelings would never be returned. Blaise was gay, or at least bisexual, and he loved sex, but that was it. Blaise only saw him as a good friend of his, not as a possible lover. And even if Blaise _would_ be attracted to him, it would _never_ lead to anything more than a one-time sex. 

With Blaise, there was no chance for a proper, serious relationship, the kind that Theodore was after. The man had made it very clear that he didn't want a relationship. Blaise enjoyed being single, he loved to go to clubs and fuck strangers without commitment. He didn't want to be chained. The only thing that Theodore would get from Blaise would be a broken heart, and he didn't want that to happen again. He had already broken his heart once, because of Draco. Falling for a close friend didn't lead to anything more than a ruined friendship and a heartbreak... at least when it came to him and his luck with men. He would have to get rid of these inappropriate feelings towards Blaise and fully concentrate on his job that was starting the day after tomorrow. 

\---

The rest of the weekend went by fast. Theodore's head was feeling heavy because of all the changes going on in his life at the moment. 

First, his new job. Though he was definitely glad that he had finally got himself a job, he was also feeling very stressed because he had no idea what to expect of it.

Secondly, his new, disturbing thoughts about Blaise. He was feeling so confused and embarrassed that he even found it very hard to look at his friend in the eyes anymore, and he felt very awkward whenever Blaise came close to him. In the end he decided that it would be best to avoid Blaise's company for a while, and for that reason he spent very little time home. On Saturday evening he went to visit Greg, only arriving home when it was already 11pm and Blaise had already gone to his own room. On Sunday, he purposely slept very late and went out right after. He didn't see Blaise at all that morning since the man was just showering while he left. Of course, he knew that avoiding his friend wouldn't solve anything, but he was feeling so mixed that he just couldn't spend much time with him, not right now.

He spent almost the whole Sunday out, until finally returning home at seven o'clock. Closing the front door behind him, he could hear that Blaise was watching television. And yes, when he had undressed his coat and shoes and walked into the combined kitchen living room, he could see Blaise resting on the couch, leaning his head against his palm, staring at the TV screen.

Hearing his footsteps, Blaise instantly turned to look at him. "Well hello", he said.

"Hi", Theodore said back. He flopped to the other side of the couch, taking a relaxing lolling position. Silence fell over as they both just stared at the flashing television screen.

"Where've you been the whole weekend?" Blaise finally asked.

Theodore raised his eyebrow. Was he only imagining it, or did Blaise's voice sound just a bit strained?

"Here and there", he answered, pretending to be interested in the show. From the corner of his eye he could see Blaise turning to look at him.

"Here and there, eh?" the other man repeated. "With someone particular?"

Theodore snorted of laughter, turning his gaze to his friend. "No", he said, amused. "Just nervous about tomorrow... Needed to get away for a while."

"Oh", Blaise said. "Why didn't you say anything? Could have done something together. Been pretty bored myself..."

Theodore flashed a little smile at his friend. "Aww", he said in a teasing way, kicking the other man's foot playfully. "Did you miss me?"

Blaise turned to him, the corners of his lips slowly turning upwards. "A bit", he responded.

A faint blush rose to Theodore's cheeks and he could feel butterflies in his stomach as Blaise was holding his gaze with his own. Theodore soon broke the eye contact and turned towards the TV again. Was it just his wishful thinking or had they just been practically flirting with each other?

The question in his mind was left unanswered, because Blaise surprised him by completely changing the topic out of the blue as if nothing had just happened between them.

"So, what time tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Theodore asked, turning towards his friend.

"How early do you have to be at the ministry tomorrow?" Blaise clarified.

"Eight o'clock", Theodore answered.

"Oh. That's great", Blaise said, smiling again. "My day starts at eight too. We should go together."

Theodore gave a small, forced smile back. "Yeah, we should", he said before once again turning his attention to the TV. In reality, he wasn't sure at all if going to work together or spending much time together in any other way either was a good idea right now...

\---

When Theodore arrived home the next day after his first day at work, he was hungry and exhausted, and his head was full of new information. The first day had merely consisted of familiarization, and so would the rest of the week as well, but he was already very excited of his job. He had been warmly welcomed to the new work community. His supervisor - and the future working partner of his - was a nice thirty-three year old man with a good sense of humour. However, the man was also very precise, and Theodore was trying hard to be as meticulous and diligent as possible. He didn't want to disappoint his new colleagues.

He had just got rid of his coat and shoes when the door next to him opened again, and in walked Blaise, carrying a bag of fast food.

"Wow", Blaise said. He was scanning Theodore - who was wearing his new dark grey work suit - from head to toes.

"Like my new look?" Theodore asked, grinning. "Do I look convincing?"

_"Definitely",_ Blaise answered, closing the door after him.

"I kinda like it too", Theodore said. He turned to the mirror on the wall, running his hand through his dark brown hair. Behind him, he could see Blaise taking off his coat, his eyes still openly lingering on him and his new suit.

"I... bought some fish and chips", the man said after a while. "Fancy some?"

"Sure, thanks", Theodore answered, already heading out of the hall. "I'll just need to get changed first."

"Me too", Blaise said.

Few minutes later they were already sitting in the kitchen at the opposite sides of the table, both having changed their suits to casual clothes.

"So, tell me about your first day at work. How was it?" Blaise asked before taking a bite of the fried fish.

"Alright I guess", Theodore answered. "Although everything seems a little intricate... and very challenging."

"That's the way it is at first", Blaise said. "Don't worry, Theo, we've all been there."

"Yeah... That's what James said too...", Theodore muttered, grabbing another French fry from the box.

_"James?"_ Blaise asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"My supervisor", Theodore explained while munching. _"And_ my future working partner."

"Okay...", Blaise said, taking a long sip of his large glass of cold water. "So, this... James. What is he like?" he asked after putting the glass back down to the table.

Theodore shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure yet, but at least for now he seems like a nice guy", he replied. "A meticulous one too, but that's just his job. We get along well."

"Great", Blaise said. "Would be pretty shitty if your partner was a dickhead."

"Yeah", Theodore said, taking another big bite of the fried fish. His eyes lingered on Blaise, who was wolfing down the rest of his fries. There was one thing that he had been pondering today as well, the one he should ask his friend about. "Uh, Blaise...", he said.

The other man raised his gaze. "Yes?"

"I was just... wondering, since I got this job now, and I will finally start earning some money", Theodore started, lowering his gaze to his food. "And this was supposed to be a temporary solution until I can afford a decent flat..."

"You wanna move out...?" Blaise asked.

Theodore raised his gaze again, meeting the other man's eyes. "Well... I don't wanna be a burden", he said.

Blaise snorted with laughter. "Trust me, you're _not",_ he said sincerely. "You're my _best friend,_ Theo, and I like having you around. So, for my part, feel free to stay."

Blaise's smile and his kind words warmed Theodore's heart. A bit more than they should have...

"Thanks, Blaise", he said. "You're the best."

"I know", the other man said with a grin. "So, the question is, do you wanna stay?"

Honestly, Theodore didn't know the answer to his friend's question. He had no idea if he still wished to stay at Blaise's flat or not. When Blaise had asked him to move in, it had seemed like a good plan, and he had accepted the offer in only one day. It had seemed such a practical arrangement because, after all, they got along so well, they always had. He had had no clue that the same thing would cause a huge problem as well. How should he had known that things would get awkward between them?

If Blaise wasn't into men, there wouldn't have been any problem. If Blaise had been straight, it would have been easy. Of course, Theodore would still look at his friend and find him attractive, but that would be all. He wouldn't pay any more thought to it, since it would be totally pointless to dream about a straight man. But, knowing that Blaise was far from straight, that he loved fucking blokes, and he found Theodore hot... He couldn't help wondering if there was a _tiny_ chance that their friendship could possibly turn into something else, if Blaise could gain romantic feelings towards him at some point, someday... He was well aware of how stupid it was to even think about it. Blaise would never want a relationship, not with him, not with anyone. But there was _still_ hope, no matter how pathetic it was. 

He didn't even know why he hoped for something like that to happen. Why would he want Blaise to have anything more than friendly feelings towards him? What did he even feel towards Blaise himself? He wasn't sure about that either. Blaise was far from a dream boyfriend... but then again, would Draco had been any better? Theodore's taste in men seemed to be quite weird, and he also seemed to have a twisted obsession to seduce a friend of his or something...

"Do you?" Blaise asked again with a slight frown, making Theodore wake up from his wandering thoughts. 

"I'm... staying", Theodore found himself saying. "For now."

"Stay as long as you like", Blaise said. "I really don't mind."

Theodore took a sip of his glass. "Until you get tired of me", he said after swallowing, a tiny grin on his lips.

"I could never get tired of you, mate", Blaise said, smiling back.

Looking into the other man's warm eyes, Theodore's stomach fluttered. _Merlin, you don't have the slightest idea of what you're doing to me..._ , he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Theodore had childishly believed that as the time would elapse, at some point he would get over the foolish crush on his friend. But, as the days and weeks went by, he realized how wrong he had been.

Because of living together, Theodore and Blaise were spending a lot of time together all the time. Since they were both working at the ministry, they usually travelled there together - unless they were in different shifts - and sometimes they even ate lunch together if they happened to have their lunch break at the same time. After work, they would once again meet at home, cook or just eat something together and spend the rest of the evening doing stuff together. At weekends, they either partied together or just spent time at home, being lazy.

Anyhow, like said, they were spending a huge amount of time together, all the time, every day, and Theodore's feelings towards his best friend were growing in an alarming speed. He couldn't help it. There were too many things about the other man that made him very attractive in Theodore's eyes.

Of course, Blaise's looks. He would have been blind to not notice how sexy the other man was. He had always found Blaise _quite_ good-looking, he just hadn't looked at him so closely before because Draco had always stolen his attention at Hogwarts. Blaise was a tall, handsome young man. He had a brown, smooth and flawless skin, a strong face with high cheekbones, midnight black hair and dark brown eyes that were framed by nicely trimmed, graceful brows. Not to forget that Blaise also took a good care of his health, so he was in a nice shape. He was muscular, but not awfully so, just the right amount. _Just_ the way that Theodore preferred. At least in his eyes, Blaise was a stunner.

But it wasn't just about the looks.

Though Blaise was a Slytherin like him, he also had a softer, caring side in him. Blaise was a wonderful, trustworthy friend. He was there for Theodore if he needed to support, and Blaise had an ability to brighten up all his days. Even if Theodore's day at work had been a really, really shitty one, Blaise would still find a way to make him smile. He always found the right words to say to make Theodore feel better, one way or another.

Blaise was mostly in a good mood, and he never seemed to take things too seriously. He was such a good, relaxing and cheery company to hang out with. He was ready to try out new things, even some muggle activities. Theodore loved spending time with him, they hardly had a dull day when they were together. And, Blaise _really_ knew how to make him laugh. A lot. Sometimes they were laughing so hard together that Theodore couldn't even catch a breath anymore. 

They also had many things in common. They had quite the same taste. For example, they never had to argue about what they would eat that day or what they would watch from TV in the evening. They even had some similar future plans. For example, neither of them wanted kids in the future.

All these things made Theodore fall even more for his friend, no matter how much he tried to fight it, no matter how hopeless it was. He wanted Blaise Zabini.

Way too often, he found himself secretly watching Blaise with a tiny, silly smile on his lips when the other man wasn't looking. Blaise had a habit to do daily exercises at home to keep himself fit, and Theodore had a hard time to not drool when watching the other man's sweat glistening, moving body. Sometimes after showering, Blaise would hang around with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist for what felt like an hour or so, not shying one bit to show his delicious abs or arms, and Theodore couldn't keep his eyes off him. At times, he would even get so fucking hard while secretly adoring the other man that he had to go to his bedroom to jerk off. Sometimes he wondered if Blaise did it on purpose, wanting Theodore to notice his gorgeous half-naked body, but he quickly wiped the idiotic thoughts off his mind. Blaise only cared about him as a friend. 

Besides, Blaise's attitude towards serious relationships hadn't seemed to change at all. He was still the very same fuckboy as earlier. Every time they went partying together, Blaise never left the club alone. He would always find a guy to sleep with. Theodore, instead, wasn't too interested in one-night stands anymore. He had nothing against them, but he just wanted more than that. He had slept with three different men now - if his first time didn't count - but having sex with stranger after stranger didn't feel enough satisfying and comfortable anymore. He knew whom he wanted, but he couldn't have him. It was excruciating.

His wistful gaze would follow as Blaise and his new shag would chat, laugh and dance together, then snog for a while and finally leave, and he would feel a lump in his throat and a nasty twinge of jealousy in his chest. He would head back home, go to bed alone and sleep restlessly, imagining how Blaise was fucking the stranger's brains out at the very moment. And it hurt like hell. Every time.

But this was the way it was now, and how it was going to be in the future as well. Blaise didn't want him, he just wanted to fuck around, and Theodore would just have to learn to live with the ugly truth. Blaise was never going to be more than a friend with him, and someday it would stop hurting. Just like had happened with Draco, someday Theodore would get over Blaise as well. He would get himself a boyfriend, someone other than Blaise. He would meet someone new, fall in love and forget his stupid crush on his friend, no matter how hard it felt right now.

\---

"So, Theo, met anyone special yet?" Draco drawled in his usual lazy way.

For the very first time, Theodore and Blaise were spending their Friday night at Grimmauld Place with Draco and Potter. Draco had invited them over for drinks because they hadn't seen each other for weeks, not since Theodore's house-warming party at Blaise's flat, and they of course hadn't resisted. 

Theodore was glad to be able to spend his Friday night in another way than once again watching Blaise snogging some random guy at the club. However, one thing he wasn't glad was to be once again questioned about his relationship status by drunk Draco. Least of all, in front of Blaise and Potter who were also sitting in the living room. He sent a glare to the blond as an answer.

Draco snorted of laughter. "I take that as a no", he said, taking another swig of his chocolate cocktail. "What about _you,_ Blaise?" he asked, turning his eyes on their other guest.

"Jesus, Draco", Potter sighed before Blaise had time to answer, amused. "Stop grilling our guests."

"Why? I wanna know", Draco said back. 

"Well, it's pointless to ask Blaise", Theodore said, lifting his foot over another. "In case you haven't noticed by now, he's not a relationship type of guy." He swallowed another mouthful of beer. "And when it comes to me... well... not had too much luck lately." He placed his bottle back to the coffee table. "Although, I _do_ happen to have a hot partner at work...", he added mysteriously, wanting to lighten up the mood a bit.

_"Ooooh",_ Draco got interested at once. "A hot partner at work, eh?"

"Very, _very_ hot, actually", Theodore continued. "So... you never know." He couldn't leave unnoticed that Blaise's eyes were tightly fixed on him from behind the glass while the man was drinking.

"What's his name?" Draco asked, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"James", Theodore said.

Potter's lips twitched. "I like him already", he said with a broad grin. 

"What is he like?" Draco asked. "Tell - me - _more."_

"Well... he's tall", Theodore started, taking another quick sip of his beer in the middle. "Brown hair, green eyes, strong features... Nice muscles... _very_ attractive."

Draco was raising his eyebrows up and down at him, smirking. 

"He's also a very nice guy", Theodore continued. "Well-mannered, good sense of humour... We also have a lot in common."

"Nice", Draco said, the smirk on his face not fading.

Theodore nodded. "Yep... And from the way I've caught him looking at me at times, I might assume that he's far from straight." He grinned, tapping his bottle with his fingers. "So... who knows."

"But he's over _ten_ years older than you."

Everyone turned their eyes on Blaise, who was sitting on the leather armchair and was finally speaking after a long silence. Theodore gave a questioning look at the other man.

Blaise placed his already empty glass on the table between them. "Didn't you once say that he's already in his thirties", he said.

"So?" Theodore asked.

"Well, you are twenty", Blaise said. "Isn't this James _way_ too old for you?" His eyes were boring into Theodore's.

Theodore was staring back at his best friend, feeling confused by Blaise's sudden behaviour. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco and Potter exchanging glances with one another as well.

"Mate, I'm very flattered by your concern", he finally said, not sure if he was more amused or pissed. "But I was just fucking with you guys. I'm not into him."

"It wouldn't be the first time that ministry workers got together", Potter intervened. "But I do have to say that personally, I wouldn't recommend starting an affair with a colleague of yours. Least of all with a partner, since we've had some pretty awkward situations at work because -"

"Good _lord,_ Potter", Theodore cut him off, sighing dramatically. "I kindly thank you for your aspect, but as I was just saying, I was only kidding."

"That's too bad, because I would have told you to go for it", Draco said, winking, and everyone's eyes turned on him. "If he's single, that is. I wouldn't suggest starting an affair with a married man or such."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Great advice coming from someone who _consciously_ seduced and stole a taken guy for himself not more than a year ago", he said back.

He saw Potter staring at his glass with his head bowed down, an uneasy smile on his lips.

"And it _surely_ was worth it", Draco said, flashing a grin. "But I still wouldn't recommend it. You'd only end up getting a lot of crap from everyone. If anyone knows that, I do."

Theodore sighed, amused by where their conversation had headed. "I know. But no need to worry, because he is a single."

"Well, if that's the case, go for it", Draco said. "He's older, but who the fuck cares. He's probably a beast in bed too, with years of experience. Worth a try." He gave another wink at Theodore, chuckling.

"Alright, Draco, you've clearly had enough for tonight", Potter said, shaking his head. Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"Potter, you don't happen to have any more of this?" Blaise asked, showing his empty glass of whiskey at the other man.

"Oh yeah, I've got this and that", Potter said, instantly jumping up of his chair. "Come have a look."

Blaise stood up too, following Potter towards the door right after.

"Heeey, bring something for me as well", Draco called out to his boyfriend, gaining an amused look from the other man.

"I'll bring you a nice glass of water."

"Fuck you, Potter", the blond said, rolling his eyes.

Potter's lips spread into a wide grin. "Later", he said, leading Blaise out of the living room.

Theodore was left alone with the already very much drunk Draco who was slurping down the rest of his chocolate cocktail. Theodore took a sip of his beer too, wondering why Blaise seemed so uptight tonight. His thoughts were soon cut off by Draco, who had emptied his glass. 

"Heey, Theo. Came to my mind... Ever heard of Speed dating?"

"Yes?" Theodore answered with an interrogative raise of his eyebrows.

Draco's mouth spread to a lopsided smile. "You know there are one's for witches and wizards too?" he said. 

Theodore gave a sigh. "Yes... I _know."_

"Why don't you try it, then?" the blond asked.

Theodore glanced through the open door towards the kitchen, where he could see Blaise and Potter. Potter was pouring them new glasses of firewhiskey while Blaise was standing next to him, a glum look on his face.

"I don't know...", he said quietly.

"Why not?" Draco asked. "Might be fun."

"I don't think it's my thing", Theodore said, his eyes still on Blaise. "But thanks for the advice anyway."

\---

When Theodore and Blaise arrived home that night, it was 1am, and they were both wasted. Theodore had been very surprised that Blaise hadn't even mentioned going to the club that night. For some reason, the other man hadn't seemed like himself tonight. He had been prominently quiet, mostly having just watched and listened to others while drinking, which was not at all like him. Blaise was a talkative guy and he hardly pulled out from the conversations, so tonight had really drawn Theodore's attention.

"Never thought I'd say this...", Theodore said as they were both sitting on the couch. "...but Potter's alright."

"Yeah, he's not bad", Blaise agreed.

"It's a lot easier to like him when he's not trying to beat the shit out of me anymore", Theodore said, staring at the TV. 

"Rght", Blaise said. "I forgot about your history with him."

Theodore gave a short, joyless laugh. "Yeah... To think that it's already been a whole year since I helped them to get together... Damn."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Blaise eyeing him. "You're over him now, though? Draco."

Theodore gave a nod. He didn't even have to think about it anymore. Of course, Draco was still a very gorgeous man in his eyes, that couldn't be denied. But now when he thought about it, he could not imagine sharing a life with Draco. They didn't share the same interests, they didn't have the same humour... They just didn't _fit_ , not like he and Blaise would.

"Yes", he said. "Took a long time, but yes."

Silence fell over as they both kept watching the late night film from the TV. Once again, Theodore could see Blaise secretly glancing at him, and he was pretty sure that his friend had still something to say to him. And his suspicion was proved right.

"What about...", Blaise started when a few minutes of silence had already passed. "... James."

"What about him?" Theodore asked, turning to face the other man who was still staring at the TV screen.

"Do you like him?" Blaise asked. 

"I don't know", Theodore answered with a shrug. "As a colleague... yes. As a friend... yes. As a possible future boyfriend... I don't know."

"But he fancies you?"

"I... think so", Theodore said. "But I might just be mistaken. It's not like he's said or tried anything yet, so it could all just be my imagination. We'll see."

Because Blaise didn't say anything, once again another silence fell over, and Theodore realized that something was clearly different tonight. Blaise's weird, distant behaviour, the long awkward silences between them... Something had changed, but what was it?

"You could have gone clubbing tonight if you wanted, you know", he ended up saying after coming to the conclusion that Blaise was probably just bored and pissed because of not getting laid tonight like every other Friday night. "I wouldn't have minded."

"I know."

Theodore glanced at the other man who was still staring at the television, expressionless. "You could still go", he said. "It's not even 2 yet."

"Nah", Blaise said, shaking his head. "I'd rather stay here", he added, stretching his arm on the back of the couch right behind Theodore.

Theodore's breath hitched. _Okay_ now... Blaise had just placed his arm behind him... Was it just a casual move without any particular reason, or was Blaise trying to make a move on him...?

Theodore's eyes secretly wandered to his side at Blaise who was still watching the film, expression not having changed one bit. They were already sitting closer to each other than they ever had before, and now Blaise's arm was almost placed over his shoulder... 

He kept repeating his friend's last sentence in his head. ' _I'd rather stay here._ '

His mouth went dry as he could see Blaise's eyes turning to him. The man was sitting so close to him that he could feel the warmth of the other man's body and smell the scent of the fresh, manly cologne he had used tonight. A shaky, ragged sigh escaped his lips, sounding a little like a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Blaise asked, his voice sending shivers down Theodore's spine. Blaise's closeness, his stare, his scent and especially his low voice were doing terrible things to him right now.

"Y-yeah...", he answered, never having felt so uneasy. He was avoiding to turn to look at Blaise whose eyes were still on him. If he'd look at him, if their eyes would meet... Merlin knows what would happen...

...and what _then?_ Theodore tried to imagine what would happen if he ended up kissing his best friend. Blaise was very drunk right now because he had ingested way too much of Potter's firewhiskey tonight. And, every time Blaise got drunk, he ended up shagging someone. So, if Theodore would kiss Blaise now, his friend would either push him away, OR, because of his friend's drunken state, it might also lead to sex, even if they were good friends, and... then what? What would happen tomorrow, when the night had turned to day and their drunkenness to hangover? Could they ever look at each other again? Things would probably get really awkward since they lived in the same flat and... Their friendship would never be the same again. So, even though he wanted nothing more than to face Blaise, pull him close and kiss him for all he's worth, he couldn't do it now. Not tonight, when Blaise was wasted as fuck. He didn't want to be just another drunken one-night shag for his best friend. He wanted to be more than that.

"Actually, I... think I should go to sleep", he ended up saying, moving a few inches away from his friend.

_"Oh...",_ Blaise said, a slight disappointment perceptible in his voice. "You don't wanna..." He paused for a few seconds. "...finish the film?"

"Nah... too tired", Theodore said while already getting up. "And I've seen this before, so..." He stretched his hands a little before slowly heading towards the hallway leading to their bedrooms. "Good night, mate."

"Night...", he could hear Blaise saying as he reached the hallway, but didn't turn to glance behind him anymore.

\---

After that, during the next week, things got a bit strange.

Sometimes when he was eating, lounging at the couch or reading a book while Blaise was home, he would constantly get an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He would glance at his friend but he never caught him in the action, still being certain that he wasn't just imagining everything. 

On Thursday night, at 12 am when Theodore had already been sleeping for an hour or so and woken up unexpectedly, he heard some weird noises coming from their flat. He carefully opened his door and headed towards the living room as quietly as he was able to, immediately realizing that he had just made a big mistake. 

He caught a sight of Blaise laying on the sofa, eyes closed, the green towel that had been wrapped around his perfect waist now opened up, and... the man was holding his imposingly thick cock in his hand, panting desperately. Theodore's heart was hammering in his chest as he stared at the most arousing and beautiful sight in front of him that he had ever witnessed. _Oh - my - fucking - god,_ he thought. 

He could see the shine of the pre-cum on his best friend's cock as the man was rolling his fist up and down on his shaft, and Theodore swallowed hard, flushed with embarrassment. He should go back to his room, right now... But even as he told himself to do so, his feet didn't show any signs of moving.

Blaise was arching up into his hand, moaning, and Theodore just stood right there at the dark hallway, watching. Blaise's cock was bigger than he could have imagined. It was from one to two inches longer than his own, but the thing that really caught Theodore's attention was its thickness. He was drooling at the sight of it. He couldn't imagine what it might feel like to have something that thick in his hand, or most of all... inside him. He was already achingly hard, yearning to touch himself, but he didn't dare to do it, being too afraid to get caught. Blaise was biting his lower lip as he kept pumping his cock in long, rhythmical strokes, and groaning at the same time... 

Theodore was mesmerized. Blaise's gorgeous, fully naked, sweat glistening fit body and that thick cock... The sight was so fucking sexy that Theodore wished to walk over there right now, kiss him and touch him and then ride him like no tomorrow - even though he had never ridden anyone in his life... Good lord, he wanted this man. He wanted him so damn much...

And then, Blaise's breathing started to shudder, and he was coming. His heavy breathing turned into weak cries as his cum was spurting all over his hand and his exposed stomach, and Theodore was just staring at him with his mouth slightly open, breathing heavily, his own cock twitching and leaking in his pants.

When it was finally over, Blaise kept lying there on the couch with his eyes closed, all sweaty and exhausted, still holding his softening member in his hand, and Theodore was still watching him from the hallway until he finally realized he might get caught. 

He quickly backed down to his bedroom, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, went to his bed and jerked himself off, thinking of what he had just seen.

He slept very restlessly that night, dreaming of having passionate sex with his best friend. Little did he know, that the very next night, his dream would come true.


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening, Theodore was just standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, finishing up his look for the night out, when Blaise finally came home after his extra long day at work. He could hear the other man muttering and cursing to himself while walking to his own room to get rid of his work suit.

"Rough day at work?" Theodore called out to him from the bathroom.

"Yeah", Blaise answered from his own room while he was changing. "Thank god it's Friday."

"Yeah...", Theodore said back before starting to brush his teeth. For the very first time, he was going out to drinks with his new colleagues tonight. James had suggested it a few days ago, and because almost everyone had wanted to go, Theodore had decided to join them. It was a perfect way to adapt himself to the group, after all.

After he was finished with brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom, of course running into Blaise who had just left his room after changing to a black tank top and grey joggers.

"Wow", Blaise said, staring at him with a surprised smile on his face. "You really are a mind-reader, mate. A night out is just what I need to forget about today's disaster at work... Where are we going?"

Theodore moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling uneasy. He had completely forgotten to mention his plans for his friend.

"Actually... I'm going out with my colleagues tonight", he confessed.

The smile on Blaise's lips vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Forgot to tell you, sorry...", Theodore said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "Damn, I should be going already. I'm meeting them at six thirty..."

He closed the bathroom door and swiftly headed through the living room and kitchen towards their front door. As he was soon buttoning his black winter coat in front of the long mirror, he could see Blaise standing at the doorway, watching him.

"Where are you guys going?" the other man asked.

"Well, we're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, but who knows where else we're going after that", Theodore answered with a shrug, starting to pull his black boots on.

"Is this... James going to be there?" he heard Blaise asking after a short while.

"Yes", Theodore answered casually. "He's the one who came up with the whole thing."

"Brilliant", Blaise said, but sounded like it was everything but.

With his boots finally on, Theodore took one last look at himself in the mirror. He had chosen a dark grey dress shirt and black, tight jeans for tonight's outfit, which of course didn't show from under his coat anymore. His dark brown hair looked nice as well, with a side swept fringe just the way he preferred it to be. Blaise was still watching him with his arms crossed, not saying anything.

"Well, I better be going then", Theodore said, walking to the door. "See you later, mate." He had already opened the door when he heard Blaise quietly saying his name.

Theodore turned to glance behind him, a questioning look on his face. "Huh?"

They were staring at each other for a while, heavy silence surrounding them, until Blaise said, not the slightest smile on his face: "Have fun."

"Thanks...", Theodore said. "I will."

\---

Theodore and his colleagues spent the first four hours at the Leaky Cauldron, eating, drinking and having fun, and after that most of his colleagues headed home because it was already 11pm. Only he, James, and a few others decided to still continue their night to the Wizarding nightclub for a few more hours.

Theodore was glad that he had decided to join his colleagues that night. He had had a blast, and he felt like he had got to know his colleagues a lot better now that they were finally spending time out of the ministry. Also, he was secretly glad that once again he didn't have to spend the night out at the muggle gay club with Blaise. Of course, he enjoyed his best friend's company a lot, way more than he should, but he did not enjoy watching the man grinding against other men and eating their faces in front of him at the end of the night out's. That was where Blaise must have gone tonight as well. The other man wouldn't waste a good chance to go find himself another new shag, a fuckboy that he was...

But he was mistaken. When he and James were currently sipping their drinks at the bar counter, Theodore had time to glance around the club. The place was nearly full again. It seemed like almost everyone had decided that tonight was a perfect time for a relaxing night out with friends. He could see some familiar faces as well: Roger Davies, Seamus Finnigan with Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Blaise... What?

He turned to the same direction again, and it was true. He wasn't seeing things. It really was Blaise, it must be, sitting at the corner of the disco section alone, looking as handsome as ever, sipping from his glass and looking straight at him and James. What? Feeling very confused right now, Theodore unsurely waved his hand at his mate, and Blaise quickly swung his hand once back at him before turning to look elsewhere.

Theodore was perplexed. What the hell was Blaise doing here? Why hadn't he gone to the gay club like they always did? He didn't get it.

"Would you like to dance?" James cut his thoughts.

"Uh... sure", Theodore answered, feeling a little unsure. "I didn't know you like to dance."

James smiled at him. "Only when I'm wasted", he said, green eyes twinkling. "Which I clearly am now", he added with a small grin.

Theodore followed the older man to the dance floor that was also pretty full at the moment, starting to dance together. At first, Theodore was feeling very uneasy since he still wasn't a good dancer, and he was afraid that he'd look stupid in the other man's eyes. However, James clearly wasn't used to dance either and was looking just as uneasy as him, so Theodore soon relaxed a little. He let himself concentrate to the music and closed his eyes for a while, swinging his hips the way he had learned from Blaise. He had danced so many times with Blaise that at least he'd had time to learn something from him to save him from total embarrassment at moments like this.

"You're good", he heard James saying after dancing for a while and opened his eyes, meeting the other man's warm gaze.

"Oh, _please",_ he answered with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. "I'm not."

"You are", James objected. "I can tell that you like to go to clubs a lot."

Theodore gave a short laugh. "I don't know if like it... But my best mate does", he said. "The one who happens to be here tonight as well, by the way."

"Oh, really?" James asked, looking genuinely pleased. "The one you live with?" Theodore gave a slow nod. "Where is he? I'd love to meet him."

Theodore pondered James's words for a while. He wasn't sure that it would be a good idea to introduce James and Blaise to each other. After all, Blaise's attitude towards his working partner hadn't been very warm thus far, so what about now? He had serious doubts that it wouldn't get any better tonight either, but...

"Okay... Follow me... He's sitting there at the corner", he said, leading James out of the dance floor towards the corner where his best friend was still sitting at.

Blaise was, or at least he was pretending to be very busy looking elsewhere, but as they finally reached him, he turned his gaze on them.

"Hey, Blaise", Theodore said, smiling. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Blaise's eyes were already fixed on James, who already approached his best mate from behind Theodore with his hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm James Roberts. Nice to meet you."

"Blaise Zabini", Blaise said with an intensive gaze, shaking the older man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, indeed."

Theodore and James took a seat across the table from Blaise, who was gulping down his drink.

"Nice to meet Tee's friends. He has told me so much about you", James said, trying to start a conversation. It didn't start very well.

Blaise slowly turned to look at them, and Theodore could see his lips forming the silent _'Tee?!'_ to Theodore.

"Well... anyway...", James said, trying to come up with something else to say. "What a nice coincidence that you're here as well, so we could meet."

What a coincidence indeed, Theodore thought to himself. What the hell was Blaise doing here anyway? Sitting in the corner, alone, at the wrong club, when he should have been hitting on hot strangers just now?

"Yeah... got bored at home", Blaise said with a sigh. "And I had a terrible day at work, so I needed to get out a bit."

"Oh, right. I've heard that you're working at the ministry too?" James asked, happy to find at least something to talk about.

And, from there, the conversation actually got going surprisingly well. To Theodore's relief, Blaise's insular attitude towards James seemed to ease up during their long conversation. The two men actually seemed to have some things in common, and they got along pretty well.

However, when Blaise discovered that James had also gone to Hogwarts many years ago and been a Hufflepuff, he kept ragging about it a little too much to Theodore's taste. James, however, didn't seem to mind. His cheerfulness and natural tranquillity didn't fade away no matter what. That was one thing that Theodore liked in James a lot: his matureness. He could definitely imagine falling in love with the older man... if he hadn't already fallen for someone else.

From time to time, his eyes kept wandering to the other side of the table where his best mate was sitting. Blaise was wearing a black, tight, long sleeved blouse and blue jeans tonight, looking good enough to eat, and Theodore just couldn't keep his eyes off him. James was looking great as well, he always looked great, but Blaise was the one who had once again stolen Theodore's attention.

After they had finished their drinks, James once again turned to Theodore. "Hey, Tee. Wanna go dance again?" he asked with a lopsided smile on his lips.

"Oh, sure", Theodore answered, getting up of the comfy couch. Before he followed James, he glanced behind at Blaise, their eyes meeting. "You're not coming?"

Blaise shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay here and keep your seats", he answered.

"Okay...", Theodore said, following his working partner to the crowded dance floor.

\---

He spent almost an hour at the dance floor, dancing with James. Unlike he had kind of expected to happen, James didn't try to make any move on him. They were clearly dancing as friends, nothing else, and Theodore wondered if he had been mistaken about the older man's interest in him after all.

However, one thing that caught his attention while dancing was that whenever he inconspicuously looked towards the corner where Blaise was sitting at... the man was always looking at him. At first Theodore kept telling himself that it was just a coincidence, that Blaise just happened to glance at them from time to time, but when it had already happened five times, there was no doubt about it anymore. His friend's eyes never left him.

After the realization, he started to feel uncomfortable. Knowing that Blaise was just sitting there, concentrating on _him_ and his dance moves, nothing or no one else, he didn't know what he was supposed to think. What could be in Blaise's mind at the moment?

He kept thinking of everything that had happened recently. Blaise's changed behaviour... The way he had been secretly watching Theodore lately, when he wasn't looking... His last night's masturbation after Theodore had gone to sleep... The look on his friend's face earlier today, when Theodore had told him about his plans for the night... The way Blaise had just happened to bob up at the same club tonight though he preferred the muggle gay club... The intense way he was staring at Theodore at this very moment...

The more Theodore thought about everything that had happened between them lately, the more he started to realize what might be the reason for it all.

Could it be that Blaise was _into_ him? Could it? The possibility of Blaise having some sort of sexual interest on him all of a sudden... Fuck. He should have been shocked. He shouldn't have been excited about the idea. Blaise wasn't a relationship type. He was a shameless fuckboy, so Theodore would not be able to have a proper relationship with him. Just sex...

But then again... Sex with Blaise could be wonderful, something that he would never forget. Something that would most likely blow his mind. After all, he had witnessed how much the two other guys had enjoyed having Blaise shagging them. Blaise was clearly a very passionate lover with _loads_ of experience, despite his young age...

Theodore's stomach tingled at the mere thought of perhaps getting a chance to have sex with his best mate. He knew the possible consequences, he was well aware of them. He had thought about everything a lot in the past few weeks. If they had sex together, their long-time friendship could be ruined, and his heart would probably be broken as well... but right now his drunken brain didn't give a damn about it.

If Blaise really was into him and would make a move on him at some point, he already knew that he would not hesitate. He would give himself to Blaise, no matter if it was just for one night. He wanted his friend too much to care about anything else right now... It might be a big mistake, but that was what he wanted.

Of course, the idea also scared him. His only experience at bottoming had been with that hunk after their graduation, and it had been terrible. He had no idea what it was supposed to feel like and if he'd ever be able to enjoy it at all. But then again, he knew that if he would sleep with Blaise, the other man would never hurt him, at least not on purpose. They were really good friends, they had become as close as brothers, and he trusted Blaise more than anyone else. He was certain that he would not have a better proper first time experience at bottoming with anyone else than his best mate.

However, he had no clue if the idea of Blaise's interest in him was only in his head. It might all be his imagination. There could be another reason for the way his friend was acting, so there was no sense to ponder it any longer for now.

And so, he kept dancing with James who was watching him with a smile on his thin lips, trying to concentrate on the music and forget about everything else.

\---

"Man I'm thirsty", Theodore said when an hour had already passed since they had separated with Blaise. "We should go buy some drinks."

"Actually... I think I have to call it a night", James surprised him by saying.

"Already?" Theodore asked, glancing at his watch. "It's merely 1.30."

"I know", James said, running a hand through his brown hair. "But I'm tired. I guess I'm already too old for partying."

Theodore gave a short laugh. "You're not _that_ old, James", he said. "But, I can't stop you if you wanna go home already."

Theodore followed James out of the dance floor before they said good nights to each other.

"Thank you for joining us tonight", James said with a small smile. Theodore could tell from the older man's eyes that he really was tired already. "I had fun."

"Me too", Theodore said, smiling back.

"Well, uh... Good night then... I guess", James said.

"Good night..."

And that was when his suspicions about James's interest proved right after all. They were staring at each other for a while, before finally, hesitatingly, James moved his hand up to caress Theodore's cheek, came a bit closer and... kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the club, in front of everyone's eyes.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a good one. Not hungry and passionate but cautious and tender one with no tongue used. It was a perfect first time kiss. James's lips were soft and gentle against his own, and he was caressing Theodore's face with his long fingers at the same time. It was everything that Theodore loved, but it was with a wrong person...

When James finally pulled away, he kept holding Theodore's chin for a short while, looking deep into his eyes, and flashed him a beautiful smile.

"See you on Monday", the older man said before turning around. And then he was gone.

Theodore was left standing in the middle of the club, staring at his partner's diverging back with his mouth slightly open. _Oh god._ James had just kissed him! Their next day at work would be a very, very interesting one...

His head was spinning as he walked to the bar counter to quickly get himself a drink. He couldn't quite believe what had happened. James had kissed him, and it had felt wonderful. Just like he had suspected, his colleague was interested in him. A small, uncertain smile rose to his lips as he thought about it.

"Where did your boyfriend go?"

He turned his head to side, surprised to see Blaise standing next to him, leaning against the bar counter with his elbows.

"Umm... If you're talking about James...", Theodore muttered, confused by Blaise's choice of words.

"Who _else_ would I be talking about", Blaise said.

"He's not my _boyfriend,_ Blaise."

"Yeah, right", he heard Blaise muttering next to him before it was their turn to order. They both bought themselves drinks and headed towards the same corner where Blaise had been earlier - which of course was already taken.

"So, where is he?" Blaise asked again while they were both sipping their drinks and trying to find a place to sit at while walking around the club.

"He left."

"Then what are _you_ still doing here?" Blaise asked wryly. "Why didn't you go with him to find out if Draco was right about his... _skills."_

Theodore turned to glance at his best friend, frowning. "Because I didn't want to", he said. "And he was tired. He left home to get some sleep."

He kept glancing around if there would be a free seat somewhere, but turned to his friend again when he heard him laughing.

"That's exactly what you get being with an old man", Blaise said, shaking his head.

"James is _not_ an old man", Theodore said, starting to get pissed. "And he is _not_ my boyfriend, Blaise."

"Oh come on. I saw you guys kissing."

"Yes, he kissed me", Theodore said. "So what? What does it matter to _you_ anyway?"

"It doesn't", Blaise answered, looking away. "You can do _whatever_ you want."

Theodore didn't bother answering anymore. Instead, he kept on looking for a place to sit, but it seemed like every seat in the club was already taken.

"It seems we're not gonna find any seats here anymore", Theodore said after they had already walked through the whole club together. "Everywhere is full..."

"Yeah...", Blaise agreed. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

Theodore shook his head. "No... I think I'm gonna go home after I'm finished with this", he answered, tapping at the glass he was holding in his right hand. "But you can go."

"Nah", Blaise said, finally a very small smile on his lips. "I'm coming home too."

Theodore could feel a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. It was a Friday night and not even 2am yet, but still, instead of staying at the wizarding nightclub or going to the muggle gay club to find a weekly shag for himself, Blaise would rather go home with _him._

\---

"Alright then", Theodore said half an hour later, slumping down to the sofa next to Blaise. "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever's fine", Blaise said.

Theodore kept browsing through the different channels, but didn't find anything interesting to watch. In the end, they ended up watching some old action film, but Theodore wasn't really interested in it.

The only thing on his mind at the moment was that he had deliberately sat very close to his friend, and there were only some inches in between them. What caught his attention even more was that Blaise didn't seem to mind the closeness with him at all. The other man hadn't moved an inch away, and his arm was, once again, placed at the back of the couch behind Theodore. Theodore wondered if Blaise felt the same way as him right now, the small tingling in his stomach as they were sitting so close, almost touching each other. Or was it just him like always? Also, the way that Blaise had been watching him at the club was still very vividly in Theodore's head.

"James seems nice", Blaise finally said after a long silence between them.

"Yeah... He's a very nice guy", Theodore replied, staring at the television screen.

"And a nice kisser too, I assume...", Blaise continued. "Judging by the smile that was on your face..."

"Umm... yes. I guess he is."

Another silence fell over, only disturbed by the silent traffic noises coming from outside and of course the film they were watching.

"Fuck, it's gonna be weird...", Theodore said.

"Hmm?" Blaise asked, turning to look at him.

"Monday... Working with him, you know..."

"Right..."

For the next five minutes or so, they kept watching the film together in silence, but Theodore found it very difficult to concentrate at all. He had no idea what was happening in the television screen, because both his eyes and thoughts were busy elsewhere. He kept thinking of how Blaise had been staring at him at the club, watching his _every_ move, and how Blaise had wanted to come home with _him..._ He could feel the warmth of his best friend's body that was so close to him, he could smell Blaise's fresh, delicious scent: a provocative blend of citrus and woods, he could see Blaise's eyes turning to him again...

Theodore could feel himself tense up and his heart hammering in his chest under his best friend's intense gaze. He had completely forgotten about the film they were supposed to be watching.

And then, very, very slowly he could feel his best friend's arm landing on his shoulder. His breathing became heavier, his heart was beating faster than ever... For a while he let his head rest against his best friend's shoulder before finally gathering his courage and turning his head to glance at the other man. Blaise's warm, dark brown eyes were waiting for him.

Theodore swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.  
Heat rose from his stomach to his chest as Blaise's gaze lowered to his lips. He could see the other man biting his own lip before their eyes met again, only seconds later followed by lips.

The kiss was very slow and tentative at first, and Theodore took his time savouring it. Blaise's lips were perfect. They were strong but still gentle against his own, driving him crazy from the very first touch. It was better than he could ever have imagined.

He opened his eyes halfway, sneaking a peek at Blaise just to make sure this wasn’t just a product of his imagination. It was so hard to believe that this was actually happening... that he was _actually_ getting to hold and kiss his best friend, that the man wanted him the same way that Theodore wanted him... It was perfection.

He wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling his warm, gorgeous body as close as he possibly could, and with his encouragement Blaise's tongue soon sought its way into his mouth through his slightly parted lips, their kiss deepening.

Blaise was a really talented kisser. His fingertips were sinking into Theodore's hair and caressing the back of his head while he kissed Theodore with so much passion and diligence that if Theodore wouldn't have known any better, he'd had thought that this was something that Blaise had waited for a long time to happen.

Theodore answered the kiss just as eagerly, kissing the other man like no tomorrow, blood rushing in his veins. There was a sound from the back of Blaise's throat, half growl, half moan, and it didn't take long until Theodore could already feel his cock stiffening inside his pants.

Salazar, he wanted this man. He wanted him _so much,_ and he was ready for _anything_ that Blaise was ready to give him.

Anything at all.


	7. Chapter 7

After a minute or so they finally pulled away and a shaky gasp escaped Theodore's lips. His eyes were still closed, his whole body burning of desire, and at the same time he was afraid that the second he'd open his eyes he would see regret in Blaise's eyes. But, when he finally did, there was no regret, only lust and anticipation.

"Blaise...", Theodore mumbled. "What are we _doing..."_

"I don't know...", Blaise answered.

They were just staring at each other for a while, hesitating... before in an unspoken agreement their lips crushed together again into another heated kiss. They wanted this too much to care about the consequences.

In seconds, Theodore's hands had already found their way under the hem of Blaise's blouse, enjoying the feeling of the warm, smooth skin of the other man's back under it. He was impatient to feel his best friends naked skin against his own, he wanted to feel it right now. Like a mind-reader, Blaise broke the kiss and moved his own hands down, pulled his blouse over his head and threw it to the floor.

Theodore was eyeing the other man's body hungrily. Blaise looked so good, smelled so good... He was overwhelmed by need and pulled the other man into another kiss, hands moving to probe the perfect skin. He could feel Blaise smiling against his lips and his fingers on his own shirt, unbuttoning it with determination. His shirt was soon gone, and his revealed upper body was instantly attacked by the other man's lips.

Gosh, Blaise's lips felt so good on his bare skin. Shivers were running up and down his spine and he was breathing heavily. His cock was already as hard as a rock, and it was starting to feel very uncomfortable because, just to his luck, he had chosen to wear his tightest jeans tonight.

"Damn you...", he heard Blaise gasping against his skin in between the kisses. "You are so _fucking_ perfect..."

Blaise's words were too much for Theodore, making his heart flutter. "I'm... not perfect...", he moaned while Blaise was sucking on his earlobe.

"I beg to differ", the other man answered with a whisper against his ear that gave him chills, at the same time pushing him down on the couch. "I want you so fucking much..."

Blaise was now straddling Theodore, sucking hard on the pale skin of his neck, probably leaving red marks, one of his hands gliding down on his body. A desperate groan escaped Theodore's lips as Blaise's hand found the bulge of his jeans and closed around it, giving it a firm squeeze. Blaise raised his head and looked down at him, eyes black of desire, and Theodore was staring straight back at him, swallowing hard.

"Fuck, Theo... You have no idea what you're doing to me...", the other man murmured, unzipping Theodore's jeans at the same time.

Theodore smiled nervously, lifting his hips up as Blaise grabbed him by the waist and started pulling his jeans and underpants off next, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach at the same time.

Theodore's face flushed red of embarrassment as his erection sprang free, but Blaise was clearly mesmerized, having already wrapped his fingers tightly around his throbbing cock. Theodore gasped as his friend lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, moving it around the slick head of his cock, tasting his pre-cum and looking at him deep in the eyes with an intense gaze. Oh sweet Merlin...

Blaise devoured his cock in his mouth, starting to bob his head up and down on his shaft, swirling his tongue around, and it was wonderful. Blaise was so bloody good, he seemed to be a real expert at giving blowjobs as well, and all Theodore could do was moan loudly.

"Gods... _B-blaise!"_

Blaise, however, didn't answer. The man was all too busy deepthroating him, and at the same time his hand's found their way on his naked bum, grabbing his buttocks with a strong grip. Theodore was enjoying every second, still not able to believe that this wasn't just a dream. No, this was actually happening, Blaise was actually giving him head, exploring every inch of his cock with enthusiasm, and it was driving him wild. All he could wish was that this wouldn't be the last time and that this wouldn't ruin everything... but he didn't want to think about it now. He would make the most of this and face the consequences later.

"Merlin... _So good..._ Blaise..."

His eyes were closed, hips jerking up to meet Blaise's hot, talented mouth and fingers twisting in his friend's black hair. He had never felt anything like this before. He had been sucked by a blond stranger once, but they had used a condom, and it had been nothing like this, not even close. Blaise was _so_ much better. He was clearly giving Theodore all he could and enjoying it himself as well.

The room was filled with Theodore's loud moaning and the slurping noises coming from Blaise's mouth as he kept sucking Theodore's cock. Theodore's hands were tugging on his best friend's hair tightly as he was completely losing himself in the sensations, his cock hitting the back of the other man's throat time after time. It was _so fucking good._ It was like Blaise was born for this, sucking him like a professional...

Finally, Theodore could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and he was about to warn his friend about what was going to happen, but he didn't have to. Blaise had clearly been reading him and stopped, letting Theodore's cock drop from his mouth.

"Good _lord..._ You're delicious", Blaise said, his lips, swollen and wet with saliva spreading to a smile. "Turn around, mate... I need more."

Theodore did as told, his cheeks burning like an oven as he exposed his bare, round butt to his best friend. "Like this?" he asked quietly.

"Oh _yes,_ just like that...", Blaise replied ravenously. His hands found their way under him, moving him to an even better position. _"Just_ \- _like_ \- _that."_

Theodore couldn't say anything. He was too embarrassed to speak because he was well aware of what was going to come soon. Blaise had instructed him about rimming before they had become flatmates, but he would never have imagined that someday, he would get some practical training from him as well.

Blaise's fingers were squeezing his buttocks possessively, almost painfully. "Look at you... so _beautiful",_ Theodore heard him admiring. "So fucking _perfect,_ and all for me."

Theodore's stomach lurched at his best friend's words. He could feel Blaise spreading his cheeks and whispering a spell, followed by a strange, cold sensation passing through his lower body. A cleaning charm, he managed to think before he heard Blaise speaking again.

"I'm about to eat your beautiful bum next, Theo", the other man murmured. "Spread yourself for me."

Theodore opened his legs a bit more, and it didn't take more than two seconds before Blaise's tongue was already licking his exposed entrance. God, it was _so_ embarrassing! He closed his eyes, cheeks as red as tomatoes, but somehow he was kind of enjoying it at the same time. After all, it was the most intimate thing that had ever happened to him, and Blaise was the one offering the experience to him.

Blaise was licking him rigorously, fingers spreading him and groping his buttocks tightly at the same time... and suddenly he felt the other man's tongue pressing tightly against his entrance.

"Ahh..." he gasped as Blaise's tongue soon entered his hole. _"F-fuck!"_

He automatically moved away a little, but Blaise was not letting him go. Instead, the other man's hands locked around his thighs and held him in place, not allowing him to move an inch away anymore. Theodore had no choice but to surrender to his best friend, getting himself eaten like a delicious dessert that the other man couldn't get enough of.

And so the next minutes passed. Theodore's hands were squeezing the light brown fabric of the couch, and his face was tightly pressed against the cushion, and all he could do was to growl and moan in pleasure as Blaise was offering him the weirdest but also the most pleasurable experience of his life. Blaise's tongue felt so fucking good inside him...

Then, after what felt like a really, _really_ long time, the other man's tongue was suddenly gone and instantly replaced with a long, slicked finger... and another one right after.

"Gosh... Blaise..."

His body was shuddering as Blaise started to fuck him with his fingers, scissoring and twisting them inside his tight arse. He turned to glance behind, seeing the hungry look in his friend's eyes as he attentively watched his fingers probing Theodore's hole, and that moment, he knew that they would go all the way till the end tonight. There was no doubt about it, he would have _all_ of Blaise Zabini tonight.

"Damn... you're tight...", he heard Blaise muttering from behind. "So _beautiful_ and tight..."

Blaise's words made Theodore realize that his best friend wasn't aware that he still hadn't bottomed with anyone else than the hunk, and this was probably the right time to tell about it. Blaise probably thought that he had already experienced all kinds of stuff during the past weeks, and the man needed to know about his inexperience before they'd go any further tonight.

"Blaise... I...", Theodore started, gasping and trembling as Blaise's fingers found his prostate. "Oh _f-fuck..._ I need to tell you... s-ssomething."

"Fire away", the other man answered, voice filled with lust.

"It's just that... I still haven't... been fucked by anyone. Not after that first time...", he muttered. Blaise's fingers halted for a while as the man was trying to assimilate what he had just said. "I... thought you should know", he added.

 _"Wow",_ Blaise said after a while of silence. "No wonder you're so amazingly tight." Theodore's body shuddered as Blaise's fingers continued rubbing his prostate in a talented way. "What would you say if I trained you tonight? Showed you what it's supposed to be like? Would you like that?"

Theodore loved the idea. It drove him crazy to just think about getting all of Blaise. He was eagerly pushing himself against Blaise's fingers, taking them deep. "Yes... please. Show me, _teach_ me."

"Gladly", the other man purred. "But first... a little more of _this."_ And with that, he added a third finger, all the way to the last knuckle.

Theodore was moaning like crazy as he was now being fucked hard with three talented fingers. He already felt like having been spread to his limit, and at the same time he was well aware of the fact that Blaise's cock was thicker than those fingers. Nevertheless, he couldn't wait to have it inside him. He had dreamt about it too many times, and finally it would be real.

Behind him, he could hear Blaise opening his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans with his free hand, rubbing his prostate with the other one.

"Fuck... so good", Theodore groaned before glancing behind him. He could see Blaise already slicking his big cock with lube - he had obviously used a lubricating charm without Theodore hearing it. The sight was incredibly hot. "Fuck me, Blaise... I can take it", he said though he wasn't sure about it at all. Blaise was so bloody thick, and it was certainly going to hurt.

"I will", Blaise said, finally pulling his fingers out of his arse. "And I know a perfect position to start from."

Theodore's gaze followed as the other man moved to sit again, leaning his back against the back of the couch. He was staring at the other man's imposing, lubed cock and biting his lip while Blaise was muttering out a protection charm. He didn't know if he was more horny or scared right now. This was _certainly_ going to hurt... but he wanted this too much to back down now. This might be his only chance.

"I will make it so good for you", Blaise assured, probably having noticed his worried look. "Come here. Don't be shy."

After a while of hesitating, Theodore went to straddle Blaise. Now that they were here, he found it hard to look at his best friend in the eyes. The alcohol in his blood had slowly started to fade away and the realization hit him. He was about to have sex with his _best mate..._

"Theo... look at me." Theodore forced himself to answer the other man's warm, affectionate gaze, ans he could feel himself blushing. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Of course, it will be a bit painful at first, but we'll go slow. _Very_ slow. Until you're ready for more." Theodore gave a nod, feeling how Blaise was placing his cock against his entrance. "Whenever you're ready, mate."

Slowly, very carefully, Theodore descended, pressing his arse against the thick head of his friend's lubed cock.

"Oh... _go_ _d...",_ he hissed from between gritted teeth as it slowly, painfully penetrated him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry. Though Blaise had prepped him thoroughly, his best friend's huge cock was still way too much for him.

"Sssh, Theo... it's alright", Blaise whispered calmingly, caressing the small of his back with his fingers. "Take your time, there's no need to hurry."

Theodore gave a nod. He stayed still for a long time, trying his best to get used to the feeling of the other man's huge cock spreading him wide open. Right now he was seriously doubting that he could do this after all. It was too painful, he had only done this once before and Blaise was way too thick...

"It will get better, I promise", Blaise whispered and Theodore opened his teary eyes, their eyes locking. "You're going to _love it."_

"I know", Theodore said quietly.

And so they just waited, until Theodore was finally ready to go on. He let Blaise's huge member slide in deeper, determinedly pressing down until the other man was fully inside him.

"Blimey, Blaise...", he grunted. "You're fucking huge..."

Blaise was looking at him, a small smile on his lips. "Does it still hurt?" he asked softly.

Theodore shook his head. "Not so much anymore."

"Good. You can now try riding me."

Theodore gave a slow nod. Cheeks flushing, eyes closed and biting his lip, he carefully started to move up and down on Blaise whose hands were holding his hips at the same time.

"Mmm... _That's_ it", the other man whispered. "Just like that..."

Theodore moved his hips lightly, still trying to get used to the feeling. It wasn't so painful anymore, but it was still unpleasant. Blaise's cock was spreading him wide open, but he knew that it was going to get better. And the thought that he was actually having sex with the man he adored was wonderful. Blaise's warm, encouraging words made his heart flutter. This was how sex was supposed to feel like. Safe.

"Do you have _any_ idea how fucking gorgeous you are, mate", Blaise said in a low voice, watching as Theodore was rolling his hips up and down, back and forth on his lap.

"Oh shut up", Theodore mumbled, feeling his cheeks flushing.

"It's the truth", Blaise said. "I'm such a lucky guy to have you tonight."

 _Tonight,_ Theodore heard as a repeat in his head as he kept riding his best mate. Just like he had feared, this was a one-time thing for Blaise. He wasn't any different than those random blokes. He wasn't special to Blaise... He tried not to pay too much thought to it because just thinking of never doing this again was killing him inside. Instead, he concentrated on pushing his arse down against Blaise's balls and lifting himself up again, avoiding to look at his friend whose eyes never left his face.

After a while, the uncomfortable feeling finally ceded and turned into a mind-blowing pleasure. Blaise's hands were lowered from his hips to his buttocks, groping them, and they were both gasping of pleasure as Theodore was moving faster and faster, eyes closed and mouth open.

"You feel so good", Blaise said as he finally opened his eyes, meeting the other man's warm gaze. "So _fucking good..._ Come here..."

Theodore was pulled down to a long, fierce kiss by his best friend, and it made the sex even better. Blaise was such a perfect lover, and Theodore was pretty sure that after tonight, no other man would ever be able to make him feel like this... It made him a little sad.

"If you're feeling ready, I'd love to take the reins from here", Blaise whispered against his lips after the kiss.

"Yes _please."_

"Wonderful", Blaise said. "But first, let's move to the bedroom, shall we?"

And so, Theodore was led by his arm to Blaise's bedroom, the room he hadn't even entered after the night he had slept over for the very first time. He was soon lying on the huge double bed under his best friend who had already placed himself in between his legs, and they were kissing passionately.

"Mm. Ready to keep going?" Blaise finally asked after the kiss, a small smile on his lips.

"Hell yes", Theodore answered.

From his wish, the other man slowly slid inside him again and Theodore groaned, wrapping his long, thin legs around the other man. It felt so different this way, not bad though. Better.

"Are you alright?" Blaise still wanted to make sure and Theodore gave a nod.

The other man started to move with slow, deep thrusts inside Theodore, giving him a moment to get used to the feeling again before finally adding more speed. 

Theodore kept moving himself against the powerful thrusts, gasping every time that Blaise buried himself all the way in. It was incredible. He would never have imagined that bottoming would feel this good. He had enjoyed topping other men but _this..._ this was something that he couldn't even find the words to describe. He tried to forget the fact that they were just good friends, that this was just a drunken mistake that would never happen again, but it was hard. He kept looking at Blaise and the other man was looking right back at him, and he knew he needed more. He wanted Blaise to fuck him harder, wanted to know what it was like...

"Blaise...", he said in between the deep thrusts. "I want you to... fuck me harder."

Blaise was looking a little unsure. "Really? Sure you can take it? This is kind of your first time..."

"I'm not a girl, mate", Theodore sneered. "Just give it to me, _hard._ I can take it."

Blaise didn't need anymore reassurance. He started to pound against Theodore's arse harder and Theodore closed his eyes, moaning at the amazing feeling, starting to jerk himself off at the same time. 

As the speed escalated, the headboard started to bang against the wall that separated their rooms, and Theodore remembered all too well how he had used to listen to it in his own bedroom. But now he was here, finally experiencing Blaise's passion himself.

"God... you feel _amazing",_ Blaise groaned. "So fucking hot and tight... Never had anyone like you." 

His words gave Theodore a thrill of satisfaction. "You feel amazing too", he said back, moaning as Blaise's cock was nudging pleasurably against his prostate. "So thick... so amazing..."

The room was filled with gasping, moaning and the sounds of bare skin slapping against skin as Blaise kept pounding his arse like his life was depending on it.

"Is _this_ the way you like it?" he heard Blaise breathing as he kept cramming himself hard and deep inside. "Rough...?"

 _"Yes",_ Theodore gasped back, eagerly pressing his bottom against the thrusts. "Yes, yes! Fuck me, Blaise. Give me _all_ you've got."

And Blaise did. He kept pounding Theodore madly, hitting his prostate time after time, and Theodore lost it entirely. All he could do was moan, losing himself in the mind-blowing pleasure as Blaise was bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. Blaise hadn't lied when he had told him he was an expert, every word had been true, and he knew it now. 

Finally, he opened his eyes, not at all surprised to be once again met with Blaise's intense gaze.

"Look at you", the other man breathed, eyes weirdly bright. "So beautiful... So perfect under me... so -"

Theodore cut off the other man's sentence by pulling him into a passionate kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of his friend's soft, full lips against his own, wishing he could kiss them forever, and he was rubbing his dick at the same time... And then, all too soon, he was finally reaching his edge.

"Oh... _fuck._ Blaise, I'm coming...", he moaned. 

"Oh yes", he heard Blaise purring. "Come... Come... Come."

 _"Fuu-uuuuck!"_ Theodore cried out, his legs stiffening and toes curling as the nearly painful pleasure took over him. He could feel his cum shooting all over his naked belly as Blaise was holding him in a tight grip and fucking him like no tomorrow at the same time.

"Yes, yes! Good god, you feel... you look... fuck... _Fuck!"_ Blaise was babbling before finally reaching his own edge. 

Theodore opened his eyes, wanting to watch and memorize every single detail. Blaise's mouth flew open and his eyes closed tightly, and he looked _so_ bloody sexy... and then the man was cumming deep inside Theodore, his fit, sweaty body shuddering. "Fuck... _Theo!"_ he cried out before collapsing on top of him.

And there they laid, Blaise on top and Theodore under him, bodies glistening of sweat and breathing heavily, and Theodore's head was feeling all empty now that it was over. All he knew was that he had just slept with his _best friend,_ the man he had known since kids, the man he lived with, and he had loved every second of it, but he had no idea what was going to happen next.

When Blaise finally pulled away and rolled to rest on his side, Theodore noticed that the other man found it hard to look at him in the eyes, and that was enough for Theodore to realize that this had been nothing but a stupid drunken mistake for Blaise. This had been a one-time thing, and it would never happen again... Unlike to Theodore, to Blaise this had been nothing but sex.

"I... should probably go...", he muttered quietly, struggling to get up. Blaise didn't answer, but as Theodore left the bed, he could feel his friend watching him. Under Blaise's eyes, he could feel his friend's cum dripping abundantly down his thighs, and he was filled with terrible embarrassment. _Oh god,_ what the hell had they just done...

"Aren't we going to... talk about this...?" he heard Blaise asking carefully behind him.

Theodore let out a small sigh. He already knew what Blaise was going to say to him, and he wasn't ready to hear it yet. Not right now, when he was already feeling like a dirty slut.

"Yeah... but we can talk tomorrow, right?" he muttered, not turning around.

"I... guess so...", Blaise muttered back. 

Without another glance backwards, Theodore walked to the open door and out of the room, only stopping as he heard his best friend's voice again.

"In the morning then, right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah...", Theodore answered before closing the door behind him.

He walked straight to the bathroom to take a shower, wanting to wash the evidence of their earlier actions off him. He had dreamt about his friend for weeks, wishing to know what it would be like with him, to have him for at least one night, but now that it had actually happened... Bloody hell...

Roughly rubbing himself clean under the hot shower, with all the sweat and his friend's cum washing away, he burst into tears. Oh god... what had he just done... He had ruined _everything,_ and nothing would ever be the same way between him and Blaise anymore. 

How could he ever look at his best friend again after getting buggered by him? He couldn't even avoid seeing him, they lived in the same flat, and they would have to see each other every fucking day... There was no way out of this, and it was going to be a complete disaster...

If it had happened with anyone else, it would have been different. But it had happened with _Blaise,_ and Blaise didn't want a relationship with anyone... He could still hear his best friend's words in his head.

_'I don't do relationships. Being single is so easy... It's perfection. I can do whatever I want, fuck who I want without commitment... I love sex, but a relationship... no. Definitely no.'_

Theodore knew what Blaise was going to say to him in the morning. He would say that it had been a drunken mistake. That it had been just sex. That he didn't want a relationship. That he wanted to continue as friends and forget about what had happened... and it was killing Theodore.

He stood under the shower for at least half an hour, sobbing, and still he didn't feel any cleaner. Finally, he walked to his own room and buried himself to his own bed, crying himself to sleep. He had no idea how he would be able to face Blaise tomorrow... 


	8. Chapter 8

_"Theo?_ What are you doing here?"

Theodore was standing at 12 Grimmauld Place's doorstep on Saturday morning, staring into Draco's confused stormy grey eyes.

"I... don't know...", he muttered, lowering his gaze to his feet. "I just... need to talk to someone and... I didn't know where else to go."

"Um.... Okay...?" Draco said, raising one of his eyebrows. "Well... come in. Harry's at the grocery store."

After getting rid of his coat and boots, Theodore followed his friend to Potter's and Draco's living room, and they sat on the couch. Silence surrounded them as Theodore was wondering where to start from.

"So... you said you needed to talk to someone", Draco finally said after a long, awkward silence between them.

"Yeah...", Theodore said with a melancholic sigh. He knew that instead of being here, he should have been at home instead, trying to solve things out with Blaise - like they had agreed to do last night. But, when he had woken up an hour ago, he had panicked and left before his flatmate had woken up.

"What's going on?" Draco asked with a frown.

"I've... fucked things up", Theodore answered, burying his face in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling that I don't even want to know, but...", the other man started. "...what have you done?"

Theodore let out another sad sigh. Draco was going to be shocked. "Last night, I went out with my colleagues and... in the end we went clubbing with James, and I was so fucking wasted, and Blaise was there too and..." He took a short pause before finishing his sentence. "One thing led to another and... I slept with him."

Another short silence fell over. 

"With James...?" Draco asked after a while.

Theodore raised his face from his hands, shaking his head. "With Blaise", he whispered almost inaudibly.

"You slept with _Blaise?!"_ Draco repeated, clearly abashed.

Theodore gave a nod, not able to look at his friend. Instead, he was now staring at his shaking hands. "I slept with Blaise", he repeated, tears burning in his dark eyes.

"And now you don't know what to do", Draco stated quietly.

Theodore shook his head, the restrained tears finally escaping his eyes. He buried his face in his hands again, immediately feeling Draco shifting closer on the couch and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...", he heard Draco saying. "It's... going to be alright. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything..."

"It _is",_ Theodore groaned. "He's my _best friend,_ Draco! And I _slept_ with him! What am I going to do now?!"

"Sssh", Draco said, moving his arm over his shoulder in a friendly, comforting way. "I'm sure you can work things out with him."

"I'm afraid we can't work this out...", Theodore sobbed, wiping his wet eyes. "Nothing will ever be the same. Our friendship is ruined."

"Oh Theo..."

There was a single cough at the other side of the room and they both turned to glance towards the voice. Potter was standing at the doorway, dropping a carrier bag from his hand to the floor.

"Unbelievable", he said angrily, glaring at Draco's arm that was resting over Theodore's shoulder. "The moment I leave the house -"

"Harry", Draco snapped at his boyfriend. _"For once,_ just shut the _fuck up!"_

"Yeah, Potter", Theodore said as well. "Trust me, I have _no_ intention to mess my life any more than it already is by trying to come between you two. My life is already enough fucked up."

Potter was still glaring at them, arms folded across his chest. "Then tell me what the _hell_ is going on here", he snorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He slept with Blaise."

 _"What?!"_ Potter gasped, mouth left open.

Theodore pulled away from his friend, sending him an angry, mortified look. "Draco, what the hell! That was _private!"_ he gnarled. 

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, Theo", he said. "He won't shut up if we don't tell him as well." He turned towards his boyfriend who was still standing at the door with the same stunned look on his face. "Are you just going to stand there for the rest of the day?!"

Potter snorted, pulled the carrier bag from the floor and left the room, grousing something that strongly sounded like _"Slytherins..."_

Theodore who was now angry at Draco spilling his private matters to Potter, stood up as well. "I never should have come here", he snorted, heading towards the hallway.

"No, Theo, wait!" Draco called out, following him. "I'm _sorry!"_

"Fuck you, Draco", Theodore snarled, turning around in the hallway. "I came here because I didn't know where else to go, and I thought I could _trust_ you!"

"You _can_ trust me", Draco said. "I swear."

Theodore gave his friend another angry glare. "You just told _Potter_ that I slept with Blaise!" he snarled. "How the _hell_ dare you say that I can trust you?!"

Draco gave another heavy sigh. "He's my _boyfriend,_ Theo", he said. "And I'll make sure that he won't tell anyone." He turned his head towards the door leading to the kitchen. "Tell him that you won't tell anyone!" he shouted at his boyfriend.

"I won't tell anyone", Potter answered, sounding more fed up than ever. Theodore wasn't convinced.

"See? Listen, here's what we're going to do now", Draco said. "We are going to sit down, drink some tea, and you are going to tell me what happened, _okay?"_

Theodore didn't say anything back. He was still very much pissed at Draco, but at the same time he was also afraid to go home because Blaise would be there, waiting for him.

"And, you're going to stay for lunch", Draco continued. "Believe it or not, Harry's a great cook." He turned his head towards the kitchen, once again shouting at his boyfriend: "Harry! Theo's having lunch with us today!"

 _"Fantastic",_ Potter answered sarcastically.

\---

"So... let me get this straight...", Draco said. "You and James kissed, but then you went home with _Blaise_ and slept with _him...?"_

Theodore gave a nod. He and Draco were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and going through what had happened while Potter was cooking them lunch in the kitchen.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Was it just because you were drunk and horny, or are there some feelings involved as well?"

"I...", Theodore started, but hesitated, staring at his tea cup on the coffee table. "I guess there's... something more."

"You are in love with him", Draco stated. "Aren't you."

Theodore gave a sad sigh before finally nodding. "I'm afraid I am", he admitted. "I've been trying to deny it for weeks, but... yeah, that's what's happened."

"What about Blaise?" Draco asked. "Is it mutual?"

Theodore shook his head. "No. He's a fuckboy... He loves to go to the muggle gay club and shag a new bloke every weekend. He doesn't want a relationship, at all."

"Not even with you?" Draco asked. Theodore raised his gaze from the coffee table, giving his friend a questioning look. "Are you sure he doesn't have any feelings for you too?" Draco clarified.

"He's _not_ in love with me", Theodore said without a doubt. "He's not looking for a relationship, he doesn't even believe in love."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Draco asked, resting his face against his palm with his brows furrowed. 

"I just am", Theodore said. "I do know he finds me hot... but that's all."

"Theo, listen. Even if he's used to fuck around, that doesn't mean he'll _never_ be able to fall in love", Draco said. "And personally, instead of coming here, I think you should have stayed home and talked to him like you agreed to do. The _worst_ thing you can do to another person after spending a night together is to leave in the morning without a word." He glared towards the kitchen where Potter was busy in front of the oven. "If _anyone_ knows that, I do."

 _"Not again...",_ Potter commented from the kitchen.

Draco didn't pay any attention to his boyfriend's comment. "You two were supposed to talk, but you ran away", he continued. "Blaise is probably just as clueless and distressed as you are right now. He has _no_ idea where you've gone to or what you are thinking."

Theodore buried his face in his hands again, rubbing his eyes. "I know", he groaned. "I'm a prick for running away like this. It's just that... I don't have a clue what the hell I'm going to say to him..."

"How about the truth", Draco suggested, but Theodore shook his head.

"I _can't_ tell him the truth", he said. "He's my _best friend,_ Draco. If I tell him that I love him, our friendship is ruined for good. It would become too awkward."

"You and I are still friends", Draco pointed out.

"Which is a wonder of wonders after all that's happened between us", Theodore sighed. "I can't tell him. I just _can't."_

"Well, in that case... I can't help you", Draco said. "In my opinion, telling the truth would be the wisest thing to do."

Theodore gave a cold laugh. "Says a man who kept his own crush as a secret for years..."

"Because it was _Harry fucking Potter",_ Draco said. "We are talking about _Blaise_ now. A guy we've been friends with since kids."

"That only makes it a lot worse", Theodore pointed out.

"You guys have already fucked. It's not like it could get any worse..."

"Thanks, Draco", Theodore said wryly.

"No, really. What have you got to lose anymore?" Draco continued. "Just tell him! There's a chance that he wants you too. And if not... it doesn't necessarily mean that you can't be friends anymore? Well, it might be wise to move to another flat after that, but -"

"Lunch is ready...", Potter's tired voice announced from the kitchen.

"Great", Draco said while getting up. "Let's eat, and then you're gonna go home and tell Blaise how you feel. Right?"

Theodore didn't bother answering. Draco made it sound so damn easy, but it was everything but. 

\---

When Theodore arrived home an hour later, his stomach was turning to knots. And it wasn't because of Potter's cooking - which had actually been pretty good. It was because he was afraid to finally face Blaise after last night's incident. He could imagine all the possible consequences in his head, but he didn't know which of them would come true.

' _Just tell him_ ', Draco had said. ' _What have you got to lose anymore?'_

Theodore swallowed hard, entering the dead silent kitchen and living room. The answer to Draco's question was: _everything._ Blaise was the only person in his life who understood him perfectly, the only person whom he could trust with everything. If he told Blaise that he was in love with him, it would ruin everything. Blaise didn't want a serious relationship with anyone, so things would only get awkward. Blaise would probably start avoiding him, and he couldn't stand the idea. He cared about the other man so fucking much and needed to have him as a friend. He couldn't afford to lose his close friendship, even if it was going to break his heart to pieces to lie about his strong feelings and to see Blaise continue his old habit: shagging strangers.

Theodore was now standing in the middle of the dim room, glancing around. Blaise didn't seem to be at home. He could see a piece of parchment left on the kitchen table and took it, starting to read.

  
_Theo,_

_I had to go to work at short notice. I don't know when I'm going to be back home yet, but when I am, let's talk. Please._

_Blaise_

  
Theodore placed the parchment back to the table and walked through the room to the couch, flopping down to it. So, Blaise was at the ministry now, and all he could do was to just wait for what was about to come when he'd finally come back...

\---

In the end, he was forced to wait for the rest of the day for nothing, because Blaise did not come home before Theodore had already gone to bed. He had been stressing about their upcoming conversation the whole day, and he was feeling so exhausted that he fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

However, one hour after going to bed, he was woken up by his best friend who had finally arrived home and was now sitting at the edge of Theodore's bed.

"Blaise?" Theodore whispered quietly, all groggy after sleeping.

"Yeah." Blaise was still wearing his work clothes. "Sorry for waking you up. I just... hoped that we could talk about what happened last night." He couldn't bring himself to look at Theodore in the eye.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Theodore asked.

"So you can run away again?" Blaise countered. "Avoid me like the plague?"

Theodore gave a sad sigh. "Sorry about that..."

"Well... I can't blame you..." The other man's voice was melancholic. "I really fucked this up, didn't I."

Theodore, confused by his friend's words, finally raised his gaze to the other man who was still facing away from him. "You?" he asked. "I was just as involved as you were. I let it happen, remember?"

Finally, Blaise turned his face to the side, answering his gaze. Theodore could see regret and pain in his eyes, eyes that usually were warm and full of joy.

"Theo, I'm sorry for what I've done... I should never... God..."

"Blaise, I don't blame you for anything", Theodore hurried to say, because he could see that his friend was about to start crying. _Blaise Zabini,_ crying. "We are two gay men living together. And... last night, we were both drunk and... well... shit happens, doesn't it?"

Blaise was looking at him with the same sad expression on his face. "It does, but... I shouldn't have... You're my _best_ friend, Theo..."

"And you are mine", Theodore said. "Last night won't change it."

"But we had _sex,_ Theo", Blaise sighed, rubbing his forehead in shame. "Friends don't have sex with each other."

Theodore shook his head. "No, they don't. But we both know that it's never happening again." _Unfortunately,_ he thought. Blaise's reaction towards their shared night showed that his friend didn't want him the way that he wanted Blaise. Blaise regretted, hated, to ever having touched him. All the hope that he'd still had in him had completely died. "Well just... go on."

Blaise's face was once again turned away from him. "And how do we just... go on...", he whispered.

"It's not going to be easy", Theodore said. "But I guess it would be the easiest if we just... tried to forget about what happened, never spoke of it again... Stayed as friends, both continued our lives..."

 _Who the fuck am I kidding,_ he thought right after. _As if I'd ever be able to forget the best night of my pathetic life..._

"You don't _hate_ me?"

Blaise's question caught him by surprise. He struggled to a better position on the bed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you."

"You're too benevolent for your own sake", he heard Blaise muttering.

Theodore gave a sigh, moving to sit next to his best friend on the edge of the bed, hand still on his shoulder.

"Blaise. You are my best friend, and I am _not_ going to let this..." Fuck, it was already killing him from inside to say it. "...one-time mistake... come between our friendship."

Blaise turned to face him. "Me neither. You are too important, Theo", he said, eyes full of emotion, before hiding his face in his palm, embarrassed. "Man I'm such a softy..."

Theodore chuckled. He hoped that he was able to hide how warm Blaise's words made him feel inside. He was too important to Blaise... His stomach fluttered as he thought about it.

"Come here", he said, pulling his best friend to a hug.

It was supposed to be nothing but a completely platonic, friendly hug, but as soon as Blaise's arms were wrapped around him, all he could think about was how lovely and safe he felt there. He buried his face against the other man's shoulder, holding him tight, and he couldn't help wondering if Blaise was able to feel how hard his heart was beating in his chest at the moment. He wanted to stay there, nestled in his best friend's arms forever and never let him go.

It felt so strange to think that last night, instead of a simple hug, he had got so much more from his friend. Kisses, touching, a blowjob, rimming, fingering, anal sex, the best orgasm of his life... He could still remember very clearly how Blaise's hands had felt holding his waist as he had been riding him on the couch. How Blaise's lips had felt against his lips... and bare skin. How good it had felt to have Blaise buried deep inside him. How Blaise had looked at him in the eyes at the same time, telling him how beautiful and perfect he was. 

"Love you, mate", he heard Blaise murmuring. It came out in a purely non-sexual, platonic way, cutting him like a knife. Theodore had to fight the tears that were starting to gather in his eyes. He would never have this man as nothing more than a friend...

"Love you too", he whispered back, finally forcing himself to break away from the other man's grasp.

"Best mates. Forever, right?" Blaise asked, holding his gaze with his own.

"Right." Theodore forced a very tiny smile to his lips before turning to look away. In reality, he was dying inside right now. 

_I don't wanna be friends... but that's all I'm ever gonna get._


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since the night Theodore and Blaise had had sex, and after that, things had been surprisingly normal. It was just like nothing had ever happened between them, but it didn't make it any easier for Theodore. No, it only made him feel worse.

For one night, he'd had what his heart and body yearned for. He still remembered every single detail of their passionate night together, he had memorized everything. The first touch of Blaise's lips against his own, the other man's strong hands and experienced mouth on his skin, their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together, Blaise gasping against his ear and telling him how good he felt, the beautiful expression on Blaise's face when he had reached his climax and cried out his name...

Memories... They were all he had, because all that had happened that night seemed to already be forgotten by Blaise. The man was acting as casual as ever with him, almost seeming like he would have obliviated himself. They were still spending a lot of time together, both at home and elsewhere, but not in a sexual way. Just as very close friends. They hadn't even mentioned the night anymore, not after they had agreed to go on like nothing had happened between them.

"You _still_ haven't told him, haven't you?" Draco asked when Theodore, Blaise, Greg and Draco were spending their Saturday night at the Leaky Cauldron.

Theodore's dark, wistful eyes were once again headed towards Blaise who was standing at the other side of the pub with Greg, buying another drinks. "No. I haven't, and I'm not going to..."

"Jeez, Theo... Are you planning to carry the secret to your grave?!"

"Yeah", Theodore answered tiredly. He regretted that he had ever talked to Draco about his feelings towards Blaise because the blond had continuously grilled him about the matter ever since. "Telling him wouldn't benefit me anyway."

"That's what you keep saying..."

"Because it's the _truth",_ Theodore hissed. "He's _not_ interested. At the end of the night, he'll probably be shagging another random bloke's brains out again. I was nothing but a disposable hole to him..."

"Blaise would _never_ think of you like that", Draco disagreed, but Theodore wasn't listening to him.

"And I've already taken up on James's offer..."

Draco frowned at him. "What offer are you talking about?"

"He finally asked me out", Theodore answered. James really had asked him out yesterday when they had been heading home after their evening shift. "And I said eyes. We're going on a date tomorrow."

"Well, that's... nice. But..."

"But what?"

Draco gave him a meaningful look. "What about Blaise... You said you _love him."_

"And I meant it", Theodore said with another sad sigh, once again glancing towards his best friend who had finally given his order at the bar. Greg was already holding a pint in his own hand. "But he doesn't want me... and I'm not planning to spend the rest of my life waiting for him for nothing."

"You wouldn't even know if he likes you because you're not telling him how you feel!"

"Draco, do you see him pining after me?!" Theodore snapped. "No, you don't, because he's NOT. _He doesn't want me!_ And that's why it's time for me to move on!"

"With a man you don't even like", Draco said sharply.

"I do like James. Not as much as I like Blaise, but... I would be mad to not give him a chance. After all, he likes me, and he's hot and... a real gentleman."

"Who's a real gentleman?"

Theodore jumped a little. Greg had already returned with his new pint, taking a seat next to Theodore.

"James", Theodore answered. "You know, my partner from work... He asked me out."

"Oh!" Greg said. "That's _great_ news!"

"Yeah... We are going on a date tomorrow."

Blaise finally approached the table they were sitting at, holding drinks in both of his hands. Without a word, he placed one of them in front of Theodore and one for himself, sitting across to him.

"Oh! Thanks, Blaise." Theodore gave his best friend a tiny, surprised smile, ignoring the meaningful look that Draco was sending him from next to Blaise. Blaise flashed a small smile back at him.

"Blaise, guess who's got a date tomorrow!" Greg asked, grinning.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? You?"

"If you don't happen to remember, I'm already a happily taken man", Greg said proudly. "Guess again. I'm giving you a hint." He was gesturing towards Theodore with his head.

Blaise's eyes instantly turned from Greg to Theodore, his smile fading away. "Really. Who with?"

"James", Theodore answered, taking a small sip of his new drink.

_"James."_ Blaise's voice had gone as cold as ice.

"Yeah", Theodore said. "He asked me out after yesterday's shift and I thought: what the hell, what do I've got to lose?"

"Great decision. Finally you stopped being so damn picky", Greg sneered. "Where's he taking you?"

"I have no idea", Theodore said, leaning his face against his palm. He could see both Blaise and Draco eyeing him from the other side of the table. "It's a surprise... He's picking me up from home at six..." A small, dreamy smile rose to his lips.

"A _real_ gentleman", Draco commented.

"He is", Theodore said with a short laugh, taking another sip of his drink. Greg placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Glad for you, Theo. It's about time you found someone."

"Yeah... but, it's only a date", Theodore annotated. "It might not lead into anything..."

"Date is a possible beginning for a perfect love story", Greg teased.

"Well, I'm not saying anything to that yet", Theodore said. "We'll see how tomorrow's date goes at first, one day at a time. But, I do have to say that from the first day at work, we've really clicked, you know. Same humour, same interests... So for now, I don't see a reason why it wouldn't be able to work between us."

"Sounds like a perfect boyfriend material", Greg commented.

"Pretty much, yes."

Theodore's lips curved to another smile. However, he couldn't help noticing that Blaise was still eyeing him with a bit of a sour look on his face.

"What is it, Blaise? You said he's nice."

"A nice _Hufflepuff",_ Blaise scoffed.

Theodore narrowed his eyes at Blaise. He was about to throw a witty comment back at his best friend, but Draco managed to speak first.

"A _hufflepuff,_ Theo? _Seriously?"_ He looked like he had just smelled something disgusting.

"You're one to talk", Theodore snorted. "Whipped by a fucking _Gryffindork."_

Draco's mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Oh jeez, calm down, guys", Greg gave a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes. "What are you, ten? James is a Hufflepuff, so what?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not that big of a deal", Theodore said. "He doesn't care that I'm a Slytherin either, and he doesn't even give a damn about my father's reputation."

"Well, that's something", Greg said.

"Yeah." Theodore was looking at his glass with a small smile on his lips. "I would be an idiot to not give a man like him a chance."

\---

The next evening at five fiftyfive, Theodore was standing in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, currently finishing with his hair. His stomach was churning of strong nervousness, and he didn't even know why. He knew who he was going on a date with. James was a nice, jovial, kindhearted guy and Theodore saw him every day at work. But still, he couldn't help being very nervous about the upcoming date.

He glanced at his watch again, swallowing hard. James was always on time, usually a lot earlier than necessary, so he would be there at any minute.

He took one last look into the mirror. He had chosen to wear a white shirt and black, tight trousers that accentuated his butt perfectly, and he was well aware that he was exuding sex. It would be a miracle if James would be able to keep his hands off him later tonight.

He left his room with a confident smile on his lips, walking straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. However, while entering the bathroom, he literally bumped into his best friend who had just been leaving the room at the same time.

_"Oops",_ Blaise breathed.

Theodore halted, his eyes resting on his best friend's body. The other man was only wearing a blue towel on his waist, his gorgeous, shower fresh upper body alluringly exposed. His eyes were following a drop of water as it traveled down Blaise's brown, muscular chest...

It took a while before he realized that he had been staring at his best mate's bare chest for far too long. Tearing his eyes away from Blaise's gorgeous body he quickly looked up, meeting the other man's intense gaze. He was fighting against the urge to push Blaise up against the wall and kiss him senseless.

"S-sorry", he managed to mumble, quickly passing the man and walking to the sink. "James is going to be here any minute now, so..."

"Right", Blaise said, sounding tense. He was still standing at the doorway, eyes lingering on Theodore as he was applying toothpaste to his toothbrush.

"If he comes while I'm here, please tell him that I'll be there in a minute, okay?" He glanced at his best friend, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course."

Blaise left and closed the door after him, leaving Theodore alone to the bathroom. He was staring at himself in the mirror while starting to brush his teeth.

This was it. In only a few minutes, he was going on his very first real date... well, if you didn't count his and Draco's infamous date to Hogsmeade on their last year at Hogwarts. He had no doubt that where ever James was taking him, they would have a great time together.

Of course, going on a date with James also had it's possible downsides. If for some reason their date wouldn't go well, they would have a very awkward day at work tomorrow... He remembered how Potter telling him that he wouldn't recommend dating a colleague, least of all a partner... But then again, when had he cared about Potter's, or anyone else's opinion?

He _needed_ this. He needed this date, and James, to get over his excruciating feelings towards his best friend. Dating James would help him to forget about Blaise.

A while later, he was finally finished brushing his teeth, and left the bathroom. While he reached their combined kitchen and living room, he saw Blaise walking towards him from the hall, looking a little restless.

"He hasn't shown up?" Theodore asked, raising his eyebrow.

Blaise answered him by simply shaking his head, and Theodore checked the time from his watch. It was already two past six...

"He's late", he muttered in confusion, passing Blaise and walking to the hall to already pull his coat on, wanting to be ready when James would arrive. "Weird..."

"Huh?"

"He's late", Theodore said again while buttoning up his coat in front of the mirror.

"So much for being a gentleman...", he heard Blaise sneering.

Blaise's comment annoyed Theodore, but he was too nervous to say anything back right now. Where was James? Being late wasn't his style at all, and this was their first date.

"I'm sure he has a very good explanation for being late", he said, trying to stay calm. But, as minutes kept passing and there was no sign of James, no knocking on the door, his calmness was slowly starting to fade. He kept glancing at his watch, walking restlessly around the hall. Where the hell was James?

When it was already 6:23 and James still hadn't shown up, Theodore finally gave up waiting. He took off his coat and walked to the living room, slumping down to the couch next to his best mate.

"Fuck this shit. He's not going to show up, is he..."

Blaise didn't say anything. The man was resting his head against the couch while watching television, face expressionless.

"I wonder what's happened", Theodore wondered out loud. "He's _never_ late. Something must have happened to him."

Blaise finally gave a snort, shaking his head. "Jeez, mate. I'll tell you what's happened", he said. "He stood you up."

Theodore turned to look at his best friend, confused. "James wouldn't do that", he said quickly, trying to convince himself at the same time. "He's a really nice guy..."

_"Clearly",_ Blaise sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Why the hell would James do something like this? Why would he ask me out and then not show up at all?" Theodore wondered.

"Because he's an idiot who only wants to play with you?"

"No. James is not like that", Theodore objected.

Blaise grabbed the remote control and turned the television off, finally turning to him. "Theo, listen to me", he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The man is a prick. _Stop_ defending him."

Theodore didn't say anything. No matter his strong feelings towards his best friend, he had really been looking forward to spending the evening out with James, and now he couldn't help thinking if Blaise was right about the older man after all. What if this was just some stupid game to James? He had only known the man for a while...

"Well, I'll see him at work tomorrow, and he has some serious explaining to do", he finally said, letting out a sigh. "But you know what sucks? I was _really_ looking forward to this date... and now I'm stuck here."

"You've got me", Blaise said, hand still on Theodore's shoulder.

Theodore turned his head to the side, meeting his best friend's dark brown eye's warm gaze, and an idea occurred in his mind. After all, he had spent over an hour getting ready for the date that never happened, so... why not.

"Right. Umm... Blaise?" he started hesitatingly. "Since James stood me up like this and I just spent over an hour getting ready for nothing..." He paused. "I... was just wondering... would you like to go somewhere with me, instead? You don't have to, of course, but..."

Blaise's lips had already turned into a wide smile. "Of course I'll go with you, you daft", he said. "Just tell me where would you like to go?"

\---

"Thanks, Blaise", Theodore said when they returned home three hours later. "I had a blast."

From Blaise's suggestion, they had gone to a popular hamburger restaurant where they had gotten themselves full of delicious fast food.

"No problem", Blaise said, hanging his coat to the rack.

Theodore secretly glanced at his best friend, smiling. Blaise had really saved his day from being a total let-down, and he didn't feel so bad anymore. Once again, his best friend's cheerful, relaxing company had been exactly what he had needed, and it had made him realize how strong he really felt about the other man.

To tell the truth, Theodore had felt like he and Blaise would have been on a date. He was pretty sure that he had felt Blaise's foot caressing his own under the table, and even caught the other man giving him long, weird looks.

"You really saved my day, you know", he said. "You're the best friend a man could ever have."

Still wearing a smile on his lips Theodore took his coat off. He had just managed to place it to the rack when suddenly...

"Mate, there's... something I need to... confess."

Theodore turned to face his best friend who was standing right next to him, looking restless. Staring into the other man's beautiful but suddenly so guilty eyes, he could feel a lump in his throat.

"Something that... will surely upset you."

Theodore had no idea what Blaise was about to confess, but from the look on the other man's face, he was pretty sure that it was not going to be anything insignificant.

"You see, I... lied to you earlier."

Theodore's face fell. "Lied? About what?" he managed to ask.

Blaise gave a nervous sigh, moving his hand up to rub his face. "About... James", he finally confessed.

Theodore's face froze. He didn't need to hear anything else to already guess what Blaise was about to tell him, but... it _couldn't_ be. Blaise was his most trusted friend. He wouldn't lie about something like that, right? Blaise wasn't such a jerk...

"He didn't stood you up", Blaise said. "He came while you were still brushing your teeth, and..." He let out another sigh, avoiding to look at him in the eye. "I kind of... lied to him that you can't go because you're not feeling well, and -"

"You _what?!"_ Theodore snapped at his best friend, eyes flaring. Blaise had shamelessly lied to both his and James's face, just like that. He had never felt so betrayed his whole life.

"I'm sorry", Blaise whispered.

"You're _sorry?_ You do realize that you ruined my fucking _date,_ you arsehole?!"

Blaise was staring back at him with a desperate, miserable look on his face. "I know, and it was such an idiotic thing to do... but I... I didn't know what else to _do,"_ he muttered.

Theodore was fuming of anger. Blaise had let him believe that James had just stood him up, that the older man was playing with him, when the only man playing games with him was actually his best friend.

"I don't know what the _hell's_ gotten into you, Blaise", he said icily. "I was really looking forward to that date and... I can't believe you just shamelessly lied to my face! Even from a Slytherin, that's just... just... _Gosh!_ You make me sick!"

He was about to turn around and leave the hall, but his intention was prevented by Blaise who had grabbed his arm with a tight grip.

"You have every right to be angry at me. I wouldn't expect anything else... but _please,_ at least let me explain why I did it."

Theodore sent an icy glare to the other man. "And tell me some more lies?"

"No", Blaise said quietly, shaking his head. "I'm _not_ going to lie to you anymore. I'm tired of lying... that's what I've been doing for weeks... and it's going to stop right here, right now."

Theodore was still glaring at his best friend. He was still angry and he had no idea what the man was talking about, but he knew he wanted to hear this...

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

Blaise gave a sigh, letting go of Theodore's arm because he wasn't trying to walk away from him anymore. "You wanted to know what's gotten into me, and the answer is simple. You."

Theodore was staring at his best friend in deep silence, expressionless. _"What?"_

_"You,_ Theo!" Blaise groaned. "I know it was nothing but drunk sex to you, and I know you wished to forget about it and never mention it again, and I've tried, Theo, I've tried so _fucking_ hard! But I just... _can't_ stop _thinking_ about you!"

Theodore swallowed hard, trying to assimilate what his best friend was saying. Oh god... Was this... was this what he thought it was...?

"Blaise...", he whispered, the anger starting to fade away.

"I know it should be easy for me! I've had sex with tens of men and have never wanted to see them again. But you..." He moved his hand to gently swipe Theodore's fringe with his fingers. "I think about you _all the time._ Nonstop." He was holding Theodore's gaze with his own, and Theodore was just standing there, heart beating so damn fast that it was almost coming out of his chest... "I don't know _how_ you've done it, mate, but for the first time in my life... _Y_ _ou make me feel."_

"Blaise..."

"Do you have any idea how it felt like to hear about your upcoming date?! And today, when I saw James standing at our door, looking handsome as hell... There was _no way_ I was going to let you leave with him. So I lied, to both of you."

"You lied because you were _jealous?"_ Theodore whispered.

Blaise gave a nod, lowering his gaze to his feet again. Theodore couldn't believe it. Blaise was jealous of him? His stomach was fluttering.

"I know you don't feel the same way, and that's alright...", Blaise continued. "All I'm hoping from you is to forgive me, and... still be my friend."

"But Blaise... What if I don't want that anymore?"

The moment he said it, he already regretted it.

"Theo, please. I know it was a shitty thing to do and everything, but you _can't_ be serious! I will find a way to get over you, I promise. I won't lay a _finger_ on you, and you can date _whoever_ you want, bring _anyone_ home, even James, and I'll do anything, _anything_ at all, but you _can't_ just cut me out of your life like -"

Blaise never managed to finish his sentence because Theodore had taken a step forward, pulled the other man closer by his grey blouse and kissed him.

Blaise gasped in surprise. "Theo... what are you -"

"More than friends, Blaise", Theodore breathed against his best friend's lips. "I want _more_ than that..."

_"Theo...",_ Blaise whispered before wrapping his arms around Theodore and kissing him back, hard and desperately.

And there they were, kissing each other fervently, Theodore's heart feeling like exploding. Blaise wanted him. Blaise couldn't stop thinking about him. And it wasn't all about sex. Blaise wanted more than sex with him.

His fingers were gripping his best friends black hair and pulling him even closer, craving for more and more contact, never getting enough. God damn how he had missed this. He had missed his best friend's lips, his perfect body pressed against his own, the muffled moans that escaped the man's lips, strong hands running on his body... He kept inhaling Blaise's fresh, masculine scent into his lungs, the most delicious smell he could ever imagine, and before he realized, he was hard already. His erection was pressing against the other man's crotch, and he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed. However, there was no reason to be embarrassed about it, because he soon noticed that the same thing had happened to Blaise as well.

Their lips soon separated for the first time and Theodore opened his eyes slightly, meeting the other man's fond gaze.

"Bedroom?" he muttered.

"Absobloodylutely."

Theodore had no idea how they ever managed to reach Blaise's bedroom because they were kissing and groping each other the whole time while walking, eyes closed and all their clothes falling to the floor, but somehow they did it.

Without a warning, Theodore was roughly pushed on his back to the bed. _"Ouch,"_ he groaned, instantly straddled by his best friend.

"Sorry...", Blaise murmured. "Can't help myself... Want you too much..." His lips were already kissing Theodore's sensitive neck, making him shudder.

"God I've missed this...", Theodore breathed. Blaise's lips on his naked body... _nothing_ could ever beat this. He wanted to feel them everywhere. He already got goosebumps from the top of his head to the tip of his toes...

"Me too", Blaise gave a muffled answer. "Your smell, your taste... it's all I've been thinking of..." He was sucking and biting Theodore's skin hungrily. "I've been having sex with you in my head... _all the time..."_

Theodore moaned at that. Hearing that he had such an effect on Blaise Zabini... God how thrilling it was. Blaise had been thinking of _him,_ wanting _him,_ just like he had been thinking of Blaise. Every day, all the time...

"And now I'm here", he murmured. "In your your bed... naked... and you can have me any way you want."

His words caused Blaise to lift his head from his neck and look at him, and Theodore could see a hungry, almost a little scary glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Never say something like that to a perv like me", Blaise said. "You'd be shocked by all the things I've been dreaming of doing to you."

Blaise's words went straight to Theodore's cock. He wished to hear more about the other man's dirty dreams about him. "Oh, _really?"_

"Really."

"I'm all ears", Theodore said daringly, a lopsided smile on his lips. "Tell me."

The smile on Blaise's lips spread even wider and he was just observing Theodore's face for a while, clearly considering whether to tell him or not.

"Someday", he finally said to Theodore's great disappointment. "I don't want to traumatize you."

Theodore was rolling his eyes. "Do I need to remind you again? I'm not _a_ _girl."_

Blaise gave a short laugh, hand travelling seductively down his body. "You certainly aren't", he said. His fingers encircled his already leaking, hard member, causing a small groan to escape Theodore's lips. "However, I think you need a little more... training... before we go _that_ far."

Theodore was watching his best friend, thinking... Was it possible that Blaise was into BDSM? Was Blaise the kind of man who loved to dominate? At least that was the only thing that came to his mind right now. Someday, he would find out.

"Now, then... Less talking, more _sex",_ Blaise continued, still wearing a wide smirk on his face. "Get on your hands and knees, mate."

Theodore didn't need to be told twice. "Yes, sir", he chuckled, turning around and placing himself the way Blaise had commanded. He didn't even have time to feel embarrassed this time because he was all too eager to find out what Blaise had on his mind.

"Well _hello._ I've been missing this view...", he could hear Blaise murmuring behind him before spreading his buttocks and casting a cleaning charm on him.

_Here we go again,_ Theodore thought, taking in a sharp breath as Blaise buried his face in between his buttocks, tongue coming to lick his arse. Last time he had been drunk as fuck but embarrassed, but this time they were both sober and he was not embarrassed at all... To tell the truth, he was already anxiously waiting to feel Blaise's tongue entering him.

"Mmh... I've missed this beautiful bum of yours...", he heard Blaise purring.

The man kept meticulously, teasingly swirling his tongue around his exposed entrance, before finally pressing it inside. Theodore's tight muscles gave way, allowing his friend to go through pretty easily. Merlin how much he had missed this... That talented tongue working on him _so_ well, Blaise's warm breath against his arse... He loved it.

Theodore was gasping and shuddering as Blaise kept preparing him ravenously, the other man's tongue stretching him really good. Blaise was a master of rimming, he was really driving Theodore crazy of lust, and he couldn't wait for more.

"Gosh, Blaise... I need more", he found himself panting. "Fuck me... Now..."

Blaise pulled his tongue out. _"Already?"_ he asked. "I'm not done here yet." He slid two slicked fingers in Theodore's arse, all the way to the second knuckle, causing Theodore to whine loudly. The other one of Blaise's hands wrapped around his cock, starting to jerk him slowly at the same time.

_"Fuck",_ Theodore was moaning. He was pushing his arse eagerly against his best friend's fingers.

"How does it feel?" Blaise purred, moving his thumb over the head of Theodore's rockhard member and twisting his fingers inside him at the same time.

"Incredible...", Theodore groaned.

"Good", Blaise whispered, pressing kisses on his lower back and buttocks. He kept spreading Theodore's hole thoroughly, brushing his fingers over his prostate over and over again, and Theodore kept moving back and forth.

"You are incredible, Theo", Blaise murmured, watching admiringly how his fingers kept disappearing inside Theodore. "And that _beautiful_ arse of yours... God damn, you're driving me _insane._ Can't wait to be inside you."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Theodore breathed, his cock leaking pre-cum under Blaise's touch. "Just fuck me already."

"So impatient", Blaise whispered. He pushed a third finger inside and Theodore cried out, squeezing the sheets with his fingers. "We need to prepare you well, Theo... It's very, _very_ important."

Theodore kept moaning and pushing his arse against the other man's fingers, taking them deep and wishing for more. Of course, he remembered how thick his best friend was, but this time he wasn't afraid. He knew he could take it.

And so, when Blaise finally pulled his fingers out and started to prepare himself, Theodore was glancing backwards, eagerly waiting for what was about to come next.

"Now then... Let's get down to business", the other man said in a low voice while placing himself to a good position. He was holding onto Theodore's hip with his left hand and rubbing the plump, slicked head of his cock against Theodore's arse with the other one, and Theodore held his breath, waiting...

"I've _never_ been this hard for anyone else before, Theo. It's all for _you",_ Blaise murmured. "Tell me... how much do you want it?" 

Theodore was already pressing himself against the other man, greedy for his best friend's cock. "I want it bad", he growled. "Give it to me. Please."

He could hear Blaise snorting of laughter. "As you wish", he said before slowly pushing in.

Theodore gasped. Salazar, he had forgotten how big Blaise really was. He could feel himself spreading so wide open...

"Mmmm. Fuck yeah", he heard Blaise grunting while finally sliding all the way in.

Theodore's mouth dropped wide open as the other man's balls pressed tightly against him. Good lord! Blaise was so bloody deep inside him...

"God dammit, mate... you're so warm and tight...", Blaise groaned again, slowly pulling away and pushing back in right after. "Even tighter than I remembered... You haven't let anyone else here after me, right?"

"I haven't", Theodore answered quietly, trying to get used to his best friend's thickness.

"Good", Blaise said, tightening his grip on his hips and pushing in a little harder. "I don't want _anyone_ else to touch you."

Theodore was thrilled by his best friend's sudden possessiveness towards him. He was glad that Blaise wanted to own him. After all, he couldn't bear the thought of Blaise being with others either. Not anymore.

"What about you?" he managed to ask in between the powerful, mind-blowing thrusts. "How many... _ah!_ How many have you shagged... after me?"

"None", Blaise answered, lowering himself so that he could murmur into Theodore's ear. "No one after you, babe. I haven’t wanted anyone else _for weeks."_ Theodore's heart was bursting with joy.

The room was filled with Theodore's loud cries and the sound of their skins slapping against each other as Blaise started banging him in a steady rhythm. He was squeezing the sheets so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Fuck... You feel so amazing... Nothing could ever compare to this", Blaise was babbling while fucking him. "Your arse is so fucking tight, it's... it's out of this fucking world! I can't get enough of you..."

"And I can't get enough of _you",_ Theodore answered, his head spinning. "You're so fucking big and hard..."

"Hard for _you,_ Theo. You've wanted it, missed it... haven't you."

"Yes... I've wanted it, dreamt of it... Ever s-since I heard you banging some bloke against the wall", Theodore confessed in ecstasy.

_"Wow._ You've been _listening_ to me?!"

"Yeah", Theodore groaned, his whole body shuddering. "That one time after clubbing... I was standing at the hallway, listening t-to your voice and... _ah, fuck!_ Jerking myself..."

"You dirty boy", Blaise said in a low voice, tugging on his hair a little at the same time. "You should to be _punished_ for that."

He kept slamming himself inside Theodore, time after time, angling for his prostate, and Theodore kept pushing his arse against the hard thrusts. Blaise was spreading him so wide open and rubbing his prostate so fucking good, jerking him off at the same time... It was too good to be true! Blaise was right, _nothing_ could ever compare to this. He was getting closer and closer...

"Gosh... I think I'm gonna... c-come! I think I'm gonna come already!" he whimpered.

"Oh _yes!_ Come, Theo, come for me!" Blaise commanded, rubbing his cock rhytmically.

And Theodore did. He came hard, almost crying of the mind-blowing pleasure, arching his back and filling Blaise's palm with his hot cum, arse clenching around the other man's hard member.

"Mm, _well done",_ Blaise whispered, lips trailing soft kisses across Theodore's back. "You're making me come too."

"Good", Theodore answered with a weak voice. His whole body was shaking because of the powerful orgasm. "Come, Blaise. Fill me... Fill me with your cum."

"As you wish."

Blaise kept pounding him furiously, almost breaking his already sore arse, before finally reaching his own orgasm. "Aah, fuck!" he grunted. He buried himself ballsdeep, spasming and spilling his huge amount of cum inside Theodore, collapsing on top of him.

Theodore was lying under Blaise's sweaty body, panting. Blaise was breathing heavily as well, his warm breath tickling the nape of Theodore's neck, and his lips curved to a tiny smile. Sex with Blaise had been mind-blowing, again. His best friend was an amazing lover.

After a minute or so, Blaise finally pulled out of him and came to rest next to him. Theodore rolled to his side so that he was facing Blaise, feeling some of the other man's cum running down on his thighs. A shaky sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you alright?" he heard Blaise asking hoarsely.

"Yes", Theodore answered, flashing a tiny smile at his best friend.

"Good." Blaise moved his hand to stroke Theodore's hair. "I never want to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Theodore gave a nod. They were staring deep into each other's eyes, both smiling shyly, until finally Theodore gathered his courage and shifted closer, coming to rest his head against his best friend's chest. Without any hesitation, Blaise wrapped his arms around him.

Theodore closed his eyes again, listening how his best mate's heart was beating hard in his chest. Lying there in Blaise's arms felt so _right._ It felt like home. Blaise kept caressing his back with his fingers, face buried in his hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo...

"I... think I have fallen in love with you, Theo", the man finally whispered, almost inaudibly.

Theodore's eyes flew open and he turned his head to meet the other man's gaze, realizing that he had never seen his friend look so insecure, so vulnerable. That was not the way Blaise Zabini was. Blaise was a strong, self-confident man.

"Wow", was all he managed to say. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was clear that Blaise cared about him, but... the man had actually fallen _in love_ with him? Love was such a strong word... most of all coming from someone like Blaise.

Blaise smiled forcedly. "I know how ridiculous it sounds to you", he said with a sigh, looking away.

"No", Theodore hurried to say, shaking his head. "It's not ridiculous. It's just that... Only two months ago you said -"

"That I don't do relationships. I know", Blaise said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah...", Theodore muttered, fondling the other man's chest with his fingers. "So... what changed?"

"I don't know...", Blaise said. "Everything was well until the day you moved in. Suddenly I had a gorgeous man living here with me, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Eating breakfast with me, watching television with me, waiting for me when I came home from work... Just the two of us. You came back into my life, Theo, and got my mind all messed up." He was still caressing Theodore's bare skin in a gentle way.

"Sorry...", was all Theodore was able to say. Everything felt so confusing. Only a few hours ago, he had been planning to go on a date with another man, thinking that Blaise didn't want him... and now he was lying here in his best friend's arms.

"Don't be sorry", Blaise said, kissing his forehead. "You've changed my life, but in a good way."

A shy smile rose to Theodore's lips. "Really?" he asked.

"Really", Blaise said. "I didn't think I could fall for anyone. But you, mate, are the one person who I can see myself happy with."

Theodore could feel himself blushing. He was not used to hearing something like this.

"No one's ever got me like you", Blaise continued, running his fingers through Theodore's dark brown hair. "I can always be myself around you, I don't have to act like someone I'm not. I can talk to you for hours, about anything. You make me laugh more than anyone else..."

"Likewise", Theodore said, heart hammering in his chest and smiling like a fool.

"And that smile of yours...", Blaise continued, smiling back. "It drives me crazy. I fall for it every single time." He continued stroking Theodore's hair with his fingers. "I'm in love with your smile, your voice, your laugh, your eyes... I'm so _fucking_ in love with you, Theo."

Theodore couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and grabbed the other man's face, pulling him into his lips and kissing him. 

He couldn't even describe how warm the other man's words made him feel. He realized now that it would never have worked out with Draco, even if they had tried. With Blaise, everything was different. They were best friends, and that was the reason why it was all so easy and natural with him. Blaise understood him like no one else. 

Blaise was kissing him back tenderly, caressing the back of his head with his fingers, and Theodore's heart was bursting of joy. He loved this man _so much,_ and he never wanted to feel another man's lips against his, ever again. 

"I love you too", he whispered after a long, breathtaking kiss. "I've been in love with you for weeks."

"Seriously? But... you said it was a mistake..."

"Yeah... I was afraid to tell the truth, because I thought you'd never love me back", he confessed, caressing the other man's chest. "I hated watching you snogging other men in front of my face. It was torture."

Blaise pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. "I'm sorry... It never occurred to me that you might have feelings for me. If I had known, I..."

"It's alright", Theodore said quietly.

"No, it's not."

"You didn't do it on purpose. I can only blame myself for falling in love with a man who doesn't want to commit."

Blaise tightened his grip around Theodore, pulling him even closer. "Theo, I...", he started, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't have _any_ experience about relationships, and I don't know if this is going to work out, but... I would very much like to try... _if_ you are willing to try as well."

Theodore raised his gaze again, looking at the other man sceptically. "You're asking me to..." 

"Be my boyfriend, yes", Blaise finished his sentence. "I can't promise to be a perfect boyfriend, but... could you consider giving me a chance?"

Theodore was staring at the other man in confusion. This was exactly what he had wanted for a long time, like a dream. But...

"I definitely could, but... are you _sure_ you're ready to commit?" he muttered. "Because if there's going to be others as well -"

"Theo", Blaise cut him off instantly. "I'm _not_ talking about starting an open relationship. I want you. Just _you."_

"Well, if _that's_ the case...", Theodore said, wearing an euphoric smile on his lips. "It's definitely a yes."

"Mm, baby", Blaise whispered, pulling him to his lips again. 

They melted into another long kiss, smiling, and nuzzling each other's faces, not able to get enough of each other.

"What about... James", Blaise finally murmured against his face. "He won't be happy..."

"He'll understand", Theodore said, tightening his grip around the other man even more. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and explain."

"Good", Blaise said, pressing small, gentle kisses along his jawline.

That night, Theodore didn't go to sleep in his own bedroom. Instead, he slept in his best friend's - and boyfriend's - arms, sleeping better than ever before. He had finally gotten a meaning for his miserable life.


	10. Chapter 10

_**One week later, at 12 Grimmauld Place:** _

"Ah, fucking finally!" Draco said. "It's about bloody time you two sorted things out!"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the blond.

Theodore moved his hand back to rub the nape of his neck, an uneasy grin on his face. "I... kind of told Draco about our first time. This is where I ran away... the morning after..."

"Oh... So, you've known about us... this whole time?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Yes. And I've been trying to talk some sense to Theo ever since", Draco replied with a sigh. "I told him to tell you how he feels about you, but he wouldn't listen to me. He was so stubborn... so sure that you would never want him."

Theodore sent a glare to the blond, but as soon as Blaise wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer, his face brightened a bit.

"Well, we're together now, and that's all that matters anymore", the other man said in a warm tone. "Right?"

Theodore turned to his boyfriend, lips curving up to a small smile. "Right..." They exchanged a quick, loving kiss in front of Draco's eyes.

"To be completely honest with you... When we were still at school, I would never have thought that you two would end up together someday", Draco admitted after a long silence. "But then again, who would have guessed that I'm going to be a Potter..."

He finally caught the other men's full attention. 

"What did you just say?!" Theodore asked, totally perplexed.

Draco was wearing a familiar, lopsided smile on his lips as he slowly raised his left hand, showing them a beautiful ring around his fourth finger. Both Theodore and Blaise were staring at the engagement ring with their mouths open. 

_"This..._ is why I invited you...", Draco said, a faint blush rising to his pale cheeks. "See, Harry and I... We are getting married."

"Wow... Are you _serious?"_ Theodore managed to ask.

"Of course I'm serious", Draco answered, now slightly annoyed. "Harry proposed to me yesterday... and I said yes."

"Well, congratulations", Blaise said, grinning. "Draco _Potter..._ I'm sure your father will be delighted to hear about this."

Draco snorted of laughter. "I know. He'd kill me if he wasn't in Azkaban already."

Theodore was still staring at Draco with the same perplexed look on his face. Draco's announcement had totally surprised him. He had gotten used to seeing Draco and Potter together, but marriage... that was a totally different matter. He had not expected this, not this fast.

"What is it, Theo?" Draco sneered after a while.

"Nothing...", Theodore said quickly. "I am happy for you... It's just that... are you _sure_ you want to marry him? You've only been together like -"

"A year, I know", Draco cut him off. "But yes, I am sure."

"But... he's a hotheaded idiot...", Theodore couldn't stop himself from commenting.

Blaise snorted of laughter. "Very discreet, Theo. Very discreet..."

Draco gave an amused sigh. "Yes, Harry is a hotheaded idiot, and he has many other flaws as well. He can be very, very annoying, and jealous as hell... Merlin, sometimes he really drives me _insane._ But still, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. No one else could ever love me the way he does."

"I know...", Theodore said, once again rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for questioning your decision."

"Well, you're not the only one", Draco said. "Imagine everyone's reaction when this gets to the Prophet..."

"Yeah...", Theodore said. "I really am sorry, Draco. I just want you to be happy, you know."

"I know, Theo. But I am happy with Harry, and he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Well, if that's what really makes you happy, then I'm happy for you too", Theodore said. And he really meant every word.

Draco flashed a very tiny smile at him. "Thanks, Theo."

\---

"Ahh, _bloody hell,_ Blaise!" Theodore was crying out loudly, his muscles clenching as his boyfriend was banging him hard against their kitchen table only an hour later.

"Say it, Theo. Say you're mine. _Say it."_

Theodore's body was shuddering of pleasure, his feet on Blaise's shoulders as the other man kept pounding into him, giving him the best ride of his life.

"I'm... y-yours!", he managed to yelp. Merlin, Blaise felt so amazing inside him. "All yours, Blaise, all yours!"

"Yes, love", Blaise murmured. He moved his right hand to Theodore's cock, starting to pump it rhytmically, his own cock sliding in and out in a perfect angle so that he was hitting Theodore's prostate every time. "You are mine. Mine and mine only."

"Yes", Theodore groaned. He was crying out with every push, moving his hips back to meet his boyfriend's powerful thrusts. "Oh god, Blaise! If you keep doing that... you're gonna... make me come soon!" 

"Mmm, but that's... what I want...", Blaise answered, continuing to pound against his prostate. "I wanna... feel you come... around my cock... and hear you... screaming my name." He was stroking Theodore's cock at a mad pace at the same time.

 _"Fuu-uuuck!"_ Theodore cried out, feeling his orgasm approaching. 

Pleasure shot down his spine to his groin, his entire body shaking as Blaise kept thrusting inside him furiously and jerking him off skillfully at the same time. His back arched and his toes curled, the wave of almost painful pleasure washing over him.

 _"Blaise!!!"_ he screamed, arse clenching around his boyfriend's huge cock, his cum spurting all over his naked body.

"Oh yes... You have _no_ idea... how good you look... like that", Blaise was panting, still slamming himself inside Theodore's tight arse while Theodore was actually crying of the most powerful orgasm he had ever had in his whole life. "So fucking beautiful... and all covered... in your own cum..."

Blaise kept thrusting in and out, and finally, Theodore could feel Blaise's cock twitching inside him, and then the other man was coming, groaning and pumping him full of cum before finally collapsing on top of him. 

And there they laid, at the kitchen table, trying to gather themselves up, until finally Blaise pulled himself out. Theodore was breathing heavily, eyes closed and his whole body still shaking, feeling Blaise's cum running down his lower body.

"Come here, love...", he could hear the other man whispering softly while wrapping his arms around him. "You were _amazing..._ Let me take you to the shower and wash you..." 

The next thing he knew, he was already in his boyfriend's strong arms, being carried towards their bathroom.

"God I love you, Theo...", Blaise murmured against his hair. "I'm _never_ going to let you go."

Theodore snuggled closer to his boyfriend, a dreamy, drowsy smile rising to his lips. "I love you too, Blaise", he whispered back. "I love you so much..."

For the first time in his life, he was sincerely happy. After years of waiting, he wasn't alone anymore.

He had Blaise. His best friend, his boyfriend, his rock, his backbone.

They might not be together forever, but right now, he was happy. And that was enough. 

THE END 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much loved and encourage me to post more fanfics in the future! 🙏


End file.
